Crónicas de una Mente Distorsionada
by Shadow Dash
Summary: Shadow, un pegaso con amnesia, sufre de incontrolables pesadillas, que lo conducen a recorrer Equestria en busca de saber quien es él y quien es la voz de sus sueños...llegando a conocer a alguien que cambiara su vida...
1. ¿Quién Soy?

_**Hola...soy Shadow Dash y este es el fic de la historia de mi OC...aviso que este fic NO TIENE relación con la historia del OC de Zeds...son DOS HISTORIAS INDEPENDIENTES...espero que la disfruten :D**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¿Quién Soy?**

.

**_"…Shadow…ayúdame…por favor…"_**

.

Desperté sobresaltado en medio de un bosque; hacía frío, y todo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de nieve. Me levanté y me estire levantando mis alas al cielo…otra mala noche…otra pesadilla.

.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo…todas las noches siempre soñaba con la misma pegaso rosa, atrapada en un extenso bosque... sin alcance para mi debido a unas llamas y a un espeso humo, rogándome que la ayudara…viendo como se quemaba.

.

Mis ojos se humedecieron…realmente no sabía muy bien quién era yo, sólo sabia como era físicamente por las veces que me vi reflejado en el hielo y sabia mi nombre por la pegaso que imploraba mi ayuda. Yo, al igual que ella, era un pegaso, solo que no de un color llamativo como él de ella, era un pegaso negro, con una crin y cola dorada, y con manchas y rallas negras respectivamente. Mi Cutie Mark era una espada de mango verde, al igual que mis ojos, con un par de alas negras que tenían una aureola roja alrededor de estas…no sabía que significaba pero no le daba mucha importancia… aún. Mis alas, negras también con una franja dorada, eran fuertes, sabía que era capaz de volar a gran velocidad, pero hasta ahora, desde mi pequeña amnesia, ni siquiera lo había intentado. Y por vestimenta llevaba un extraño collar, de un color dorado con tres piedras incrustadas: dos negras a los costados y una dorada al centro…era extraño pero me hacía sentir seguro.

.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no me hacia bien pensar en cosas así…tenía que concentrarme en encontrar una ciudad donde me conocieran…y saber, aunque me doliera, quien fui y quién es esa pegaso.

.

-"Rumble"- aviso mi estomago…tengo que encontrar algo que comer.

.

Apure el paso…extendí mis alas y salte al tiempo que aleteaba. Al poco tiempo me encontré a una altura considerable y podía admirar el vasto mundo que estaba a mis pies. Se veían ciertos lagos congelados, las copas de cientos de arboles y un humo a lo lejos. "Una ciudad" pensé y me encamine hacia allá a un vuelo moderado…aun no me atrevía a probar mis alas.

.

Al rato de estar volando arriba de los arboles, sentí un grito femenino, de una Pony quizás, y me detuve en el aire…no…no era un grito…era una…. ¿risa? Empecé a inspeccionar mi alrededor… estaba cerca de la ciudad…pero esa risa trajo a mi mente un recuerdo…no muy claro pero me trajo una risa de alguien…

.

-Wiiiiiiiiiiiii- decía la Pony, me dirigí a mi derecha pues ahí sentí el ruido y empecé a volar, inspeccionando cada rincón…hasta que a unos metros vi un lago y una Pony rosa patinando en el hielo…mi sangre se helo…se parecía a la pegaso de mi sueño.

.

Volé hacia el lago y baje entre unos árboles, la quede mirando un rato y en mi mente se forjo el rostro de la pegaso… unos ojos celestes, un cabello rosado oscuro y un cuerpo también rosado (un poco más claro)…la recordaba casi en su totalidad…pero no podía ver su Cutie Mark….extrañamente era casi idéntica a la Pony que estaba mirando ahora…solo que esta no tenía alas.

.

Quede cegado en el recuerdo cuando sin darme cuenta empecé a caminar hacia el borde del lago y me senté mirando a la Pony patinar. Al rato después ella se fijo en mí y me quedo mirando…note inmediatamente que sabía que no era de por ahí…baje un poco la cabeza…otro día más sin saber quién soy.

.

-Hola- dijo la Pony acercándose a mi- soy Pinkie Pie, vivo aquí en Ponyville, ¿quién eres tú?, ¿de dónde eres?, ¿qué haces acá?- Me pregunto rápidamente…en realidad me recordaba mucho a esa pegaso…

.

-Hola, soy Shadow- empecé a relatar - desperté hace un tiempo en un bosque y llevo vagando por un tiempo…no se mucho de mi pasado y trato de buscar a alguien que me conozca…-dije y se me corto la voz…incline un poco el rostro y ahogue un gemido…

.

Pinkie Pie se detuvo y me quedo mirando por un largo rato, con la cabeza ladeada. Pareciese como si estuviera haciendo memoria…o se estaba compadeciendo de mí…luego me dijo:

.

-Bueno Shadow, arriba el ánimo, no debes estar triste, vive la vida y patina conmigo- Dicho esto me lanzo unos patines y siguió dando vueltas por el hielo…

.

Yo la quede mirando extraño, "No se patinar" le dije y coloque los patines afuera del hielo… Pinkie me miro, "¡Entonces te hare un show para que sonrías!", dicho esto se puso a hacer volteretas, patinar con una sola pata, se caía a propósito, sacándome más de una sonrisa, he hizo una infinidad de cosas más que no voy a relatar. Yo la estuve mirando y me fije en la Cutie Mark de ella: eran tres globos, los de los lados eran celestes al igual que sus ojos, el del centro amarillo…apenas note eso la imagen de la Pegaso volvió a mi mente y pude, finalmente, ver su Cutie Mark: un Cupcake.

.

-¿Ocurre algo Shadow?- me pregunto Pinkie y me fije que patinaba hacia acá.

.

-No nada…-mentí…el ansía que tenía por conocer más de mi pasado me estaba volviendo loco…hice un esfuerzo y le sonreí…pero ella se siguió acercando…preocupada quizás por cómo me sentía. En eso sentí un pequeño crujido…como si algo se rompiera, o agrietara, y empecé a observar el hielo…unos metros más allá se había formado una grieta y Pinkie iba hacia ella despreocupada….o más bien preocupada por mí.

.

-¡Pinkie!... ¡Cuidado con la grie…! – no alcance a terminar la frase y el hielo debajo de Pinkie se rompió con un gran crujido, llevándosela a las profundidades del lago.

.

"…_**Shadow…ayúdame…por favor"**_

.

No perdí el tiempo, me levante de un salto y empecé a agitar mis alas frenéticamente…me eleve unos metros y las pegue a mi cuerpo, cayendo en picada hacia el agujero que se había tragado a mi nueva… ¿amiga?...

.

Estaba a unos metros del agujero y cerré los ojos…apenas sentí el frío del agua los abrí de golpe y empecé a mirar a mi alrededor desesperado…no veía nada…tan solo si hubiera algo de luz…

.

Apenas pensé en la luz, las piedras de mi collar se iluminaron y empecé a sentir un pequeño dolor….como si me estuvieran succionando mi sangre con una jeringa…lo ignore y mire a mi alrededor…abajo mío, como a unos 4 metros, se veía un bulto hundiéndose poco a poco…me puse a nadar hacia el bulto y me posicione debajo de él…era Pinkie…con cuidado la abrace y, pensando en lo de la luz y mi collar, pensé en flotar…en el acto sentí como en vez de una jeringa me cortaran mis venas y el dolor se agudizo…lo ignore como pude y una burbuja nos envolvió, por lo cual flotamos y salimos del agujero…la burbuja floto un poco en el aire y se disolvió cuando los dos estuvimos sobre la nieve….fuera del hielo del lago.

.

Apenas la burbuja se disolvió deje a Pinkie a mi costado y caí semiinconsciente al lado de ella.

.

"…_**Shadow…ayúdame…por favor"**_

.

Abrí los ojos, el dolor era muy agudo…pero soportable. Me levante a medias y me fije si Pinkie respiraba…tome su pulso y este era muy débil…puse mis cascos sobre su pecho y empecé a presionar levemente sobre su corazón: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…luego abrí su boca, tome aire y le di respiración boca a boca…estuve así unos 2 minutos hasta que Pinkie se sentó de golpe y escupió un chorro de agua, tosió un poco y se volvió a recostar…esta vez sobre mis brazos.

.

-¿Qué paso Shadow?- me dijo con voz débil.

.

-Caíste en el lago…y te saque de ahí…- le dije y le acaricie el rostro…quería que se calmara.

.

-Gracias- y cerró los ojos…

.

Me empecé a alarmar, pero trate de mantener la calma…ahora tenía que ayudarla, tenia ahora un objetivo…salvarla…

.

Coloque a Pinkie sobre mi lomo y empecé a caminar…el humo de la ciudad que vi antes estaba a uno o dos kilómetros…con un trote rápido no demoraría mucho…

.

"No volveré a decepcionar a nadie" me dije, pensando en la Pegaso que aparecía en mis sueños y empecé a correr…sentía los latidos de Pinkie en mi lomo y como ella me abrazaba levemente…eso me motivaba a seguir.

.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos, vi un pequeño poblado, solitario…casi como un pueblo fantasma... entré en él y camine buscando una casa con luz en el interior…todas estaban en un silencio sepulcral…

.

"Apúrate Shadow", me dije y seguí corriendo…y corrí… y corrí… hasta encontrar un árbol gigante con una luz leve encendida en el interior…no lo pensé dos veces y me dirigí allí…abrí la puerta y…

.

-¡SORPRESA!...¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PINK…!…-todas las voces se callaron de golpe…se escucho un grito de fondo –¡PINKIE!- exclamaron una horda de Ponys al verme entrar con ella en el lomo.

.

-Por favor- les dije con la voz apagada- ayúdenme…se cayó en el lago y…la saque…-me empecé a desvanecer…sacudí mi cabeza y recordé mi collar- ¿hay algún unicornio acá?

.

-Yo… ¿pero quién eres?- dijo un Unicornio de un pelaje Violáceo oscuro, con un cabello de dos colores: violeta claro y un poco más oscuro…

.

-No hay tiempo….-dije con la voz muy débil-…préstame tu magia un segundo…ven antes que me desmaye- le implore…no estaba seguro como me prestaría su poder pero había tenido una idea.

.

El unicornio se acerco y deje a Pinkie en el suelo…estaba muy fría…me arrodille y puse una pata sobre el corazón de ella y otra sobre el cuerno del unicornio…este me miro extrañado y me pregunto si sabía lo que hacía…"es una corazonada" le dije con una media sonrisa…luego pensé en curar…sentí como si me arrancaran las venas de mi cuerpo, el dolor era indescriptible…mis aullidos llenaron la sala y todos se alejaron excepto el unicornio que me estaba ayudando… se notaba en su rostro que estaba entre intrigado y preocupado por mi…sentía como succionaba su energía, la fusionaba con la mía y reanimaba a Pinkie, quien al rato empezó a recuperar su calor corporal y respiraba un poco más normal…Seguí unos segundos más y pare de golpe la "transferencia".

.

-Gracias- le dije al unicornio y mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar.

.

-Oye amigo... ¿te encuentras bien? – escuche que el unicornio me dijo pero solo era un murmullo…me sentía flotar… caí al suelo pero no sentí el golpe… mi cuerpo era de lana… tenía mucho sueño… y solo cerré los ojos.

_._

_-Hey…ayúdenme… ¡rápido! – alcance a escuchar antes de dormirme…_

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo 1...si les gusto por favor escribanme un review...me ayudara a saber que mejorar o si debo mantenerme escribiendo asi...hasta luego!**  
_


	2. Recuerdos

_**Wiiii...aqui esta el cap 2...disfrutenlo y si hay un error o algo me avisan...aun esta en progreso ;)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos…**

**.  
**

_ "¿Dónde estoy?", me pregunte sobándome la cabeza…sentía un dolor agudo y al tratar de abrir los ojos sentí la ira del sol sobre estos…pestañee un par de veces y pude notar que estaba en una especie de plaza: había pequeños ponys, pegasos y unicornios jugando por ahí, unos adultos conversando más allá…y yo aquí tirado en el pasto pensando en donde diablos estoy._

_ ._

_Me levanto y me estiro…unos pequeños corrían hacia mí, los ignore pensando que me verían y pasarían por el lado, pero estos siguieron recto hacía mí…era como si no me viesen…me pare enfrente de ellos, encarándolos y les dije que se detuvieran…pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando estos en vez de hacerme caso siguieron y me atravesaron, dejándome con un vacío estomacal extraño…"esto no puede estar pasando", me dije y empecé a reflexionar…"si los niños me atravesaron y nadie me ve…entonces esto será un…¿recuerdo?". Pensando en esto, alcé vuelo y empecé a inspeccionar el parque…tenía que estar por algún lado…al menos mi "yo" verdadero…_

_._

_-SHADOW DASH…BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE DE ESA NUBE- escuche que gritaba una voz femenina a mis espaldas…me doy vuelta y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a la pegaso que pedía mi ayuda en las miles de pesadillas que tuve…y también el verme recostado en una nube, aparentemente durmiendo…me veía un poco más joven…quizás como de 13 o 14 años._

_._

_-Roxie…entiende que si me mantienes todo el día haciendo pasteles me terminare cansando y querré dormir…-dijo mi otro yo…estaba con una media sonrisa…pareciese como si disfrutara que le rogaran…por lo menos que Roxie le rogara algo._

_._

_-Vamos Shadow… sabes que solo me falta una horneada y termino mi pedido…necesito tu ayuda…por favor- le dijo Roxie a mi otro yo…en cambio este solo se acomodo más en su nube y siguió durmiendo._

_._

_-Sorry Roxie…acabo mi turno._

_._

_Roxie se vio claramente afectada…bajo el rostro y vi como de su cara brotaban unas lágrimas…"soy un estúpido" pensé._

_._

_-Bien Shadow - dijo tomando aire-…descansa…pero recuerda que más tarde celebraremos mi cumpleaños y eres el invitado de honor…adiós- dicho esto la pegaso se fue caminando….la quede mirando y noté unos parches en sus alas…estaba herida._

_ ._

_Mi otro yo al escuchar eso espero unos segundos y se asomo levemente…sus ojos también se humedecieron…pero se mantuvo en su lugar._

_._

_-¿Por qué no tendré el valor para decírselo y dejo que sufra por cosas tan insignificantes?- se dijo a sí mismo y ahogo un gemido…yo solo miraba…me sentía mal por ellos…y por mí…pareciese que no era un "buen pegaso" como yo creía…me acerque a mi otro yo y me senté en la misma nube y miré, al igual que él, como Roxie se iba lentamente… "anda a ayudarla" le susurré sabiendo que no me escuchaba…pero me sorprendió verlo ponerse de pie, extender las alas y volar hacia la pegaso._

_._

_-¡ROXIE!… ¡ESPERAME!- escuché que gritó…no pude evitar sonreír. Luego de esto mi vista se empezó a nublar… "de vuelta a la realidad" me dije y cerré los ojos…unos ojos celestes se me vinieron a la mente y caí en una especie de letargo…_

.

-Pinkie- fue lo primero que dije apenas abrí los ojos…me encontraba sentado en la cama de un hospital…tenía ciertos cables conectados en mis patas y cuerpo…mire un poco mi entorno y empecé a tirar de los cables, arrancándolos de mi cuerpo… estaba un poco desesperado… no sabía si ella estaba bien… y me surgió una necesidad de saberlo…

.

Me levante de la cama y mis patas se doblaron, como si fueran de goma, y sentí un crujido bastante fuerte de una de estas… el dolor no llego así que por ahora estaba bien…creo.

.

-Shadow… ¿qué haces?- escuche que dijo una voz a mis espaldas... ¿Pinkie?...me di la vuelta como pude y me fijé que sí…era ella…mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… "no le he fallado…aún no".

.

-Nada Pinkie…tenía pensado buscarte- le dije con una media sonrisa…ella se levanto de un salto de la cama en la que estaba sentada y fue donde yo estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.

-Pues te comunico que no estoy en el piso "amigo"- y empezó a reír…yo por mi parte sonreí…en realidad tenía razón en cierto punto…

.

-Si me percate de eso Pinkie- le dije y me reí con ella- pero en realidad buscarte en el piso no era mi intención…no puedo mover mis piernas- le dije y las señalecon mi cabeza.

.

-Pero tienes alas….yo creía que preferías volar- me señalo y ladeo un poco la cabeza, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro… "soy un estúpido" pensé y me reí…Pinkie me imito y me eleve un poco en el aire, aterrizando en la cama al lado mío.

.

-Bueno…ahora me gustaría saber que fue lo que ocurrió después del incidente de ayer- le dije…ahora Pinkie se puso seria y se sentó al lado mío.

.

-No sé mucho más que tu Shadow…yo también desperté aquí y te encontré en la cama de al lado…durmiendo- me dijo y me miró…- pero se quien nos lo podría decir…ZEDS, ENTRA- grito hacia la puerta…a los segundos entro el unicornio violáceo oscuro que me había ayudado en la noche anterior…pero no estaba sólo…lo acompañaban unas amigas: dos unicornios (una de color violáceo oscuro y otra de color blanco), dos pegasos (una amarilla y otra celeste) y una pony (de color naranja)…a ellas no las había visto antes- Hola chicas- les dijo Pinkie… "Hola", dijeron ellas a coro.

.

-Hola amigo…- me dijo Zeds…yo sonreí - sabes, lo de ayer fue una locura, pero me alivia que estés bien-

.

-No estoy del todo bien…mis piernas no las puedo mover aún...así que por ahora usare mis alas- le dije y borre mi sonrisa un segundo- lamento mis modales, soy Shadow Dash, ¿ustedes son?- dije mirándolos a todos.

.

-Jeje…yo te los presento Shadow - me dijo Pinkie - ellos - me dijo señalándome a Zeds y a la unicornio de color violáceo- son Zeds y Twilight Sparkle…- "son novios", me dijo al oído pero en realidad todos escucharon…no pude evitar sonreír…- ella es Rarity - dijo señalando a la unicornio de pelaje blanco - ellas son Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash - me dijo señalando a las pegasos - y finalmente ella es Applejack.

.

-Hola a todas…y gracias por ayudarme- les dije y les sonreí…- pero me temo que quizás tenga que irme pronto – dije casi en un suspiro…Pinkie me miró extraño.

.

-Shady, ¿recién llegaste y te tienes que ir?...vamos quédate, quédate, por favor, ¿pleeeeeeeeease? – me suplico Pinkie, de rodillas…me costó un poco mantener mi compostura.

.

-Lo siento…pero tengo que seguir…aún hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo de mí…y las tengo que conocer – dije y baje la cabeza…en realidad me quería quedar…sólo los estaba probando.

.

-¡Pero aquí te podemos ayudar! – Dijo Twilight y se acerco a mí- Zeds y yo sabemos bastante sobre magia, Zecora de pociones y podemos ayudarte de alguna manera a recordar – me dijo sonriendo…mentía…lo note… sabía que no existían hechizos para ayudarme a recordar… lo hubiera usado antes con mi collar….aunque hubiera agonizado de una manera terrible, lo hubiera hecho.

.

-Bueno si insisten me quedaré...– les dije y Pinkie me abrazo –…por ti me quedaré… para que no vuelvas a caer en un lago – todos nos reímos por el comentario durante un buen rato… Pinkie me hizo un puchero… "eres malo" me dijo con tono infantil…yo solo sonreí.

.

"Empezaremos de nuevo" pensé después de que se tuvieron que ir…aún seguía en el hospital, por lo que teníamos que respetar la hora de visitas, y esta se había terminado…Pinkie estaba durmiendo en la cama a mi costado… "Recomienzo…será difícil sin recordar bien quien soy…pero por ella lo intentare" me dije y evoque el rostro de Roxie…y el de Pinkie…

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo 2...si les gusto hagan click en el boton review y envienme sus felicitaciones...de verdad me subiria mucho el ego para subir el siguiente cap muuuuy pronto...xao! atte. Shadow Dash_**

**_P.D: la foto de mi oc por lightshot: _****_ /hkj7c_**  



	3. El Secreto de mi Cutie Mark

**_Lamento la demora en subir este cap pero he estado lleno de trabajos y pruebas...ademas que a mi hermano lo operaron hace una semana y lo volvieron a hospitalizar ayer...nada me sale bien...disfruten el cap._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El secreto de mi Cutie Mark**

.

Estuve un mes en esa habitación del hospital…pero en realidad con las bromas de Pinkie solo me parecieron unos cuantos días. Ella iba todos los días a visitarme, a veces con sus amigas y Zeds, otras veces iba sola; y me llevaba globos de todos los colores, dulces que le quitaba la enfermera, serpentinas e incluso instrumentos musicales. Un día me despertó con una orquesta de una pony…fue molesto… pero agradable. Resultaba que en mi intento de rescate para averiguar el destino de ella y mi caída en la habitación, me había roto una de mis patas…aunque eso no explicaba porque no sentía dolor o no podía mover las otras…pero apenas me recupere de mi fractura, todas volvieron a la normalidad y pude caminar normalmente…curioso…pero ya descubriría el porqué más adelante.

.

-Shady, apúrate que tengo que mostrarte la ciudad- me decía entre empujón y empujón mi nueva amiga.

.

-No tengo mucho interés en conocer la ciudad Pinkie…tengo otro asunto que ver primero- le dije…ella me quedo mirando y ladeo su cabeza con el seño fruncido.

.

-¿Qué es más importante que conocer tu nueva ciudad?- me pregunto con aspecto serio…en realidad algo en su mirada me intrigaba…me parecía familiar…

.

-Hay muchas cosas, Pinkie- ella enarco una ceja-…por ejemplo saber donde residiré y…

.

-Eso lo tengo listo – me interrumpió y me empezó a tironear- vamos, camina Shady…no tenemos todo el día- le hice caso y seguimos adelante…ella apuro el paso y yo, resignado, empecé a trotar siguiéndola, por lo que yo imagino, el centro de Ponyville. Al rato tuve que correr detrás de ella pues apresuraba el paso a cada segundo…se le notaba su emoción… y eso aumentaba esa rara sensación que tenía…como si la conociera de antes…

.

-Bien, aquí es- me dijo y se detuvo en una tienda de dos pisos con un letrero: Sugarcube Corner.

.

-Esto…-empecé a decir y recordé mi trabajo con Roxie: "hacer pasteles"-…

.

-¿Sí?- respondió con énfasis Pinkie…y se me acercaba inquisitivamente.

.

-…-tome aire- en unos recuerdos que tuve, yo trabajaba con una Pegaso rosa como pastelero…era su ayudante- Pinkie abrió los ojos de par en par-…se llama Roxie-le dije y agaché mi cabeza…la pegaso volvió a aparecer en mi mente.

.

-¿Recuerdas como hacer pasteles?- me pregunto Pinkie, yo asentí y la mire a los ojos- ...pues si es así podrías trabajar conmigo aquí y le podemos decir al Sr. y Sra. Cake que necesito un ayudante y así pasamos más tiempo juntos y ganaras dinero y te compras tu casa y podremos salir a pasear y entregar pedidos.- dijo rápidamente y empezó a aplaudir…ya veía que se me iba a tirar encima, otra vez.

.

-¿Por qué no?…me parece una buena idea…o ideas- le dije y antes que pudiera moverme me abrazo nuevamente…-Pinkie…entre más tiempo me abraces, más nos demoraremos en entrar…-le dije casi sin aire…no aguantaría muchos abrazos como esos.

.

-Cierto….vamos….apúrate Shady- y entró en la tienda…yo me quede un segundo mirando el lugar y entre más relajadamente que mi amiga.

.

Era un lugar bastante bonito, tenía que admitirlo…pero me resultaba extremadamente familiar…como si hubiera vivido un tiempo en ese lugar…o en otro parecido.

.

-Buenos días Pinkie- dijo una pony detrás del mostrador…luego me miro- Buenos días señor… ¿Qué desea?- me pregunto pero Pinkie se me adelanto:

.

-Hola Sra. Cake…le presento a mi amigo Shadow-dijo con una sonrisa…la Sra. Cake se mostro sorprendida.

.

-¿Es el que te salvo y perdió la memoria?- Pinkie asintió y yo me adelante hacia ella.

.

-Un gusto conocerla Sra. Cake- e hice una leve reverencia…no sé porque pero quería ser más cortés que lo habitual…últimamente me nacían necesidades quizá innecesarias.

.

-En ese caso Sr. Shadow… ¡usted es bienvenido aquí todo el tiempo que considere adecuado! - sonreí…pero Pinkie tomo de nuevo la palabra:

.

-Sra. Cake, mi amigo trabajaba como pastelero, y le quería pedir si lo podría contratar…o por lo menos que le permita ser mi ayudante - la Sra. Cake se puso pensativa y asintió- ¡Gracias! – y Pinkie estaba por lanzarse sobre ella para darle un abrazo pero le puse una pata en su lomo… "cálmate Pinkie"…ella me miro y me sonrió.

.

-Sabes Pinkie…creo que tuviste suerte al encontrarlo pues tendremos que ir a Canterlot por un tiempo y la tienda iba a quedar bajo tu responsabilidad – dijo una voz desde detrás de la Sra. Cake…a los segundos apareció un pony, el Sr. Cake, imaginé- estaba un poco preocupado por como cuidarías este lugar…pero ya que tendrás ayuda podremos ir más tranquilos.

.

Pinkie se dio la vuelta y me sonrió… "parece que tendremos la tienda para nosotros…YAY"…yo sonreí…quizás recuerde otra cosa.

.

-No se preocupen Sr. y Sra. Cake…nosotros cuidaremos la tienda en su ausencia – les dije y ellos sonrieron...al rato después ellos salieron de la tienda con rumbo a Canterlot…no nos dijeron porque iban ahí pero no me importo…tenía otras cosas en mente.

.

-Shady, ven, veamos como cocinas- me llamo Pinkie y me dirigí a la cocina…habían varios utensilios encima de una mesa y Pinkie me esperaba sentada en una silla.

.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres que haga? – le dije…ella me mostro un libro de cocina abierto….me acerque y leí el título: Cupcakes. La pegaso volvió a mi mente, solo que algo estaba distinto…ya no me suplicaba ayuda…tenía algo en la mano…algo filoso…un cuchillo… "necesito más ingrediente especial… ¿puedes buscarlo Shadow?"

.

-Shady… ¿te pasa algo?- me pregunto una Pinkie a pocos centímetros de mi rostro…parpadee un par de veces y me ruboricé… "estoy bien, gracias" le dije y gire mi rostro hacia el libro. Empecé a leer la receta…Pinkie me quedo mirando con atención.

.

-A trabajar- dije y fui donde el horno y lo encendí…luego vacié un poco de mantequilla y azúcar en un bowl y los mezcle con una batidora…luego agregue un huevo y unas cucharadas de cacao en polvo…al final la harina y la levadura y seguí mezclando…me fije si el horno estaba listo y marcaba unos 170 grados…perfecto… luego vertí la mezcla en una bandeja porcionada y los lleve al horno…después me puse a preparar un poco de merengue…a los 20 minutos saque los Cupcakes del horno y les aplique el merengue encima…se veían…aceptables…Pinkie tomo uno, lo observó, le dio vueltas y lo mordió… me quedo mirando con aire critico mientras masticaba y me miro a los ojos…estaba un poco nervioso…pero al rato Pinkie me sonrió… "bastante bien para ser los primeros que te veo hacer…pero pueden mejorar…tráeme un pequeño frasco que dice: 'ingrediente especial' y lo veras"

.

Asentí y me dirigí a los estantes… "está en mi habitación Shady…arriba"… salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la escalera, pero al pasar por una puerta cerrada percibí un aroma extraño…me detuve y olisquee el aire…no…no había nada extraño…solo me lo imagine.

.

Empecé a subir las escaleras, pero una voz sonó a mis espaldas y me di la vuelta, asustado: _**"Shadow…me falta mi ingrediente especial… ¿podrías buscar más?"**_…pestañee un par de veces y un estupor extraño me invadió…las paredes se distorsionaron y el letargo aumento…caí del 5to escalón, me golpee la cabeza y cerré los ojos… _**"no hay dolor…no hay problema".**_

_**.  
**_

_**(Recomendacion: leer esta parte escuchando "Ready to Die" de Andrew W.K)  
**_

_._

_-Shadow…_

_._

_-Dime Roxie._

_._

_-…me falta mi ingrediente especial… ¿podrías buscar más?_

_._

_-Está bien… ¿qué cuchillo me recomiendas?_

_._

_-El de punta fina primero…luego improvisa…con eso estarás bien._

_._

_-Ok._

_._

_Me vi a mi mismo, recorrer la misma tienda "Sugarcube Corner"…se veía un poco más antigua…estaba caminando hacia la puerta en la cual sentí ese olor extraño…mi otro yo abrió la puerta y entro…yo simplemente la atravesé…me podría acostumbrar a ser un fantasma en mis sueños…_

_._

_Apenas entre sentí de nuevo ese olor extraño…inspire profundamente, al igual que mi otro yo, y un placer increíble recorrió mis venas…seguí bajando, extasiado por el placer aromático del lugar…se escuchaban ciertos gemidos y el olor se hizo más intenso…había unas mesas con telas encima, otra más grande, puesta de forma inclinada, con un bulto extraño encima y una ampolleta sobre nuestras cabezas…_

_._

_-Mmm…mmmm!...MMMMMMMMMMM!- se empezó a mover el bulto y mi otro yo lo destapo…me quede sin aliento y un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda…era un pony color crema, de estatura media y de cabellos y ojos castaños…no tenia Cutie Mark._

_._

_-Hola amigo…llego tu turno así que es nuestro momento de trabajar-escuche que Shadow dijo…yo no comprendía casi nada…o mejor dicho lo comprendía todo, pero no quería comprender…quería olvidar…irme donde Pinkie y quedar en paz…en una jodida paz…pero me mantenía en este lugar…anticipando el fatídico destino de ese pony color crema._

_ ._

_Shadow tomo un cuchillo de punta fina y se acerco al pony…este estaba aterrorizado…se le notaba en el cristalino de sus ojos…podía ver su miedo…y eso me causaba un sentimiento extraño…un cosquilleo agradable…sin querer se dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro… "a disfrutar el espectáculo" me dije y de golpe borre la sonrisa de mi rostro, "pero que mierda, ¿en qué estoy pensando? ….yo no soy malo….NO SOY UN JODIDO ASESINO"._

_ ._

_Shadow corto el bozal del pony color crema y este le empezó a insultar…yo lo mire con desprecio… "arruinando la perfección del trabajo" pensé y me hele nuevamente… "no puede ser…esto no puede estar pasando" y baje mi cabeza…aun no lo quería admitir, pero disfrutaba mirar esta escena…no…NO lo quería admitir…definitivamente, no podía consentir en disfrutar de esto…tenía que ser fuerte…es un recuerdo… ¿pero si es un recuerdo mío significa que soy malo?...diablos…estoy atrapado en mi mente… "resiste Shadow…es tu pasado…no tu futuro"…eso me calmo un poco y seguí atento a "esta situación"._

_._

_-No deseo cortarte la lengua Butcher…por favor entiende que esto es necesario…tu nombre salió y Roxie necesita su ingrediente- Shadow sonrió…me fije que sus ojos habían cambiado de color…ya no eran de un verde oscuro…eran rojos…rojos como la sangre que se derramaría en unos instantes…su cabello ya no estaba levantado, se encontraba alisado tapándole medio rostro…y sus colmillos estaban creciendo…sentí miedo…no, esa palabra queda corta a lo que sentí al verme de esa forma…era un terror absoluto…horror puro… lo más espantoso que sentí en mi vida. Me fije en su Cutie Mark…la aureola rojiza de las alas negras se veía más intensa que en mi propia pierna… "En realidad esto no puede estar pasando"_

_._

_-QUE TE JODAN SHADOW...no puedo creer que fui tu amigo y ahora me matarás…- Shadow soltó una carcajada…Butcher palideció- di-dime que pensara Wind de todo esto…dime que harás cuando sepa que desaparecí de un día para otro…que la boda se cancelo y que nadie sabrá más de mí… ¿Qué harás ahí, amiguito?-dijo fingiendo ser fuerte…sus ojos estaban humedecidos, pero en su voz no se noto la tristeza que sentía ese pony… "Butcher"._

_._

_-Wind Runner no está en mi lista, pues nunca la conocí personalmente…además tuviste la suerte de que viva lejos de aquí…aunque si no cooperas quizás pueda hacer un pequeño viaje...-Shadow sonrió...sentí un escalofrió pero me mantuve firme…Butcher en cambio reacciono de otra manera:_

_._

_-MALDITO BASTARDO…ANDATE A LA MIERD…-palidecí en el acto…de un solo movimiento Shadow le hizo un corte a Butcher y arranco de cuajo una parte de la lengua del pony…Butcher hizo una mueca de dolor y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre…luego miro a Shadow, este se limito a tomar el pedazo de lengua de su "amigo" y lo dejo sobre una mesa… "con este pedacito más el de tu corazón hare unos cuantos pasteles para tu noviecita…quizás se los lleve personalmente"…Butcher se veía derrotado…sus ojos lloraban y escupía grandes cantidades de sangre…luego Shadow se le acerco y puso la mesa en forma horizontal… "como fuiste mi amigo hare esto rápido y no tan doloroso como a otros", Butcher lo miro con una expresión de odio y Shadow se dispuso a realizar un tajo desde el pecho de su amigo hasta el estomago…tomo un cuchillo un poco más grande y empezó a cortar…Butcher se retorcía y lágrimas salían de sus ojos…inconscientemente me pase la lengua por mis labios y me acerque admirando como Shadow abría con una especie de pinzas el estomago de Butcher…al rato este se empezó a desvanecer y Shadow saco una jeringa…la inyecto en el brazo de su amigo y este despertó… "adrenalina…para que vivas esta fantasía" dijo con una mueca…Butcher se desespero._

_ ._

_Shadow tomo una mini sierra y empezó a cortar las costillas de Butcher…este se orino encima de la mesa pero a ninguno de los dos nos importo…el espectáculo valía la pena de ciertos imprevistos leves…luego de cortar las costillas, Shadow tomo el cuchillo de punta fina y le disecciono el hígado, luego el estomago y con los intestinos se detuvo… Butcher estaba a punto de morir… le volvió a inyectar adrenalina y este se reanimo un poco… ahora si extrajo los intestinos, los riñones y el páncreas…el regadío de sangre era asombroso…lo mejor que había visto… al diablo mi bondad pasajera…esto era lo que mejor hacia…mi trabajo especial…mi nuevo camino para vivir._

_._

_-Shadow… ¿terminaste ya?_

_._

_-Sí Roxie…ya subo con tu ingrediente…- se dirigió a Butcher ya con los ojos cerrados- te veo en el infierno, hermano- y le clavo el cuchillo en el corazón…Butcher solo convulsiono un poco y no se movió más….luego Shadow tomo un cuchillo carnicero y empezó a trozar los órganos que le servían y parte de los intestinos de Butcher, dejándolos en un frasco que legaba: "ingrediente especial"…lo demás lo dejo en una bolsa de basura…luego subió con el frasco y lo seguí…pero al momento de subir las escaleras recordé a Pinkie y mire los restos de Butcher…una tristeza me invadió y unas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos… "lo siento Pinkie…no quería hacer esto…ya no soy así…esto es mi pasado…no necesariamente mi futuro…perdóname"… cerré los ojos pero el recuerdo aun no acababa….subí finalmente las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina…Roxie estaba moliendo su "ingrediente especial" y le añadía ciertas especias….luego lo aplico a la masa de los Cupcakes y la llevo al horno…vi como preparaba el glaseado y al rato saco lo Cupcakes del horno…los adorno y los llevo al mostrador…más o menos en una media hora llegó una pareja de Ponys, acompañadas de 2 potrillos, y compraron los pastelitos "recién horneados"…sentí nauseas…solo quería despertar…este lugar abandonar…con amigos recomenzar… y por supuesto: olvidar._

_._

_-¿Cuánto le debemos, señorita Roxanne?- pregunto uno de los potrillos…los padres sonrieron._

_._

_-Lo mismo de siempre cariño… ¡disfrútenlos! _

_ ._

_El padre pago y se fue con su familia…al rato Shadow apareció y abrazo a Roxie…yo abrí los ojos… "ahora nos toca nuestra fiesta privada", dicho esto la beso en el cuello y Roxie sonrió con los ojos cerrados…yo quede con la boca abierta… ¿tanto cambie respecto al otro recuerdo?... ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?... definitivamente ya no quería ver más y cerré los ojos._

_**.**_

_**-Shadow…despierta…Shadow…-** sentí una voz lejana…familiar…y ese clásico letargo me invadió de nuevo… "soy un asesino…eso significa mi Cutie Mark…soy un asesino", me dije y solté unas lagrimas…como se lo diría a Pinkie…como se los diría a sus amigas…como se lo diría a Zeds…aún no tengo ni idea._

_**.**_

_**-"Tengo que pensar... rápido"**_

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo 3...espero que lo hayan disfrutado y proximamente subire el cap 4...hasta luego :3  
**_


	4. Verdad o Penitencia

_**Hola a todos...lamento la espera por el cap...estuve en periodo de evaluaciones finales...a mi hermano lo operaron y mi pc anterior habia muerto xDD...ahora tengo pc propio asi que nos encaminamos nuevamente :D...disfrutenlo**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Verdad o Penitencia**

.

-_Shadow…despierta…Shadow_- me decía una dulce voz mientras me mecía levemente…la escuchaba lejana…me recordaba a…

.

-_Pinkie_- susurré…empecé a abrir lentamente mis ojos y me encontré con los de ella, celestes como el cielo… _"anhelantes de un te quiero"_… recordé ese verso de quien sabe donde… pero ya no me importa… estaba con ella… a salvo…

.

-Shadow… ¿qué te paso? – me pregunto mi amiga…me tenía abrazado y empecé a mirar a mi alrededor…recordé la puerta y mire en la dirección en la que estaba y palidecí en el acto… "¡Shadow…contéstame!" escuche que dijo Pinkie pero estaba invadido por el miedo…la puerta no estaba.

.

-La-la-la-pu-pu-puer-ta-ta-a – le dije tartamudeando y señalando hacia la pared ya vacía… Pinkie miro hacia ella y me miro con cariño… "te golpeaste fuerte parece" me dijo con una media sonrisa…estaba triste…se le notaba… empezó a juguetear con mi crin y en un momento palideció… "Shadow…estas sangrando", yo la mire y me incorpore llevándome uno de mis cascos a esa zona…sentí una punzada de dolor pero palpe tranquilamente…luego mire mi casco y este estaba rojo… "realmente me golpee bastante fuerte Pinkie….pero estoy bien, tranquila" le dije y le sonreí…ella se calmo y me ayudo a levantarme.

.

-Te iré a buscar una vendas…espérame – me dijo pero le puse mi pata sobre su hombro, negándole con la cabeza… "observa"…coloque mi casco sobre la herida y pensé en curar…nuevamente sentí como si me arrancaran a tirones mis venas pero me mantuve tranquilo….sin demostrar mi dolor ni con la más mínima mueca…Pinkie me miraba intranquila, moviéndose en su lugar, impaciente…yo soportaba "relajadamente" el proceso, hasta que supe que había terminado… "se acabo el problema" le dije y trate de sonreír, pero me desvanecí un segundo y me caí a los pies de ella.

.

-¡Shadow!, no te esfuerces…estas muy débil – me volvió a abrazar y cerré los ojos…que paz y tranquilidad…desearía estar así por siempre…olvidarme de existir…de buscar…de recordar… _**"…Shadow…no escaparas de mi fácilmente…". **_Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré nuevamente con los de mi amiga, preocupados… "no fue ella quien me hablo…" me dije… "¿pero quien fue?"…hice memoria…volví a cerrar los ojos y sentí como Pinkie jugaba con mi crin…la deje hacer y recordé lo de la puerta…lo de mi sueño….mi "transformación"…Butcher…Roxie…espera un segundo…"ROXIE" dije en voz alta…Pinkie se sobresalto y se cayó hacia atrás cuando me levante.

.

-Sorry Pinkie…recordé algo Jeje… ¿estás bien?- le dije ayudándole a levantarse…ella sonrió y asintió… "estoy mejor ya que tu estas mejor"…me ruborice ante el comentario pero le devolví la sonrisa…

_**.**_

_**-"…Shadow…no escaparas de mi fácilmente…"**_

.

Sacudí mi cabeza y Pinkie me volvió a mirar… "malos recuerdos" le dije y recordé que tenía que decirle lo de mi Cutie Mark… "eso puede esperar" pensé, pero no pude sacar los ojos del piso.

.

-Shady… ¿te ocurre algo?...estas un poco…diferente – me dijo casi en un susurro… quería decirle todo…en realidad no podía mentirle a ella… ahora comprendía un poco más de mi "vida", pero quería olvidarlo… quería olvidar… recomenzar…

.

-Lo siento Pinkie, pero no puedo decírtelo – le dije al fin y mi voz se corto… me di la vuelta y salí de la tienda… escuche un sollozo antes de cerrar la puerta y apenas eleve vuelo mis ojos se nublaron… "lo siento Pinkie".

.

Volé un buen rato y me pose en una nube, a las afueras de Ponyville. Había un bosque cerca… en eso una voz proveniente del mismo me decía: _**"Ven Shadow…acércate…no escaparas de mi tan fácilmente**_…"…cerré los ojos y no mire más hacia allá….me acosté en la nube y me tape los oídos…pero la voz seguía repitiéndose dentro de mi cabeza: _**"Ven Shadow…acércate…ven…"**_

.

Sentía que mi cabeza explotaría…sentía que me desmayaría…mis latidos se aceleraron…unas venas se marcaron en mi maltrecho cráneo y mis sentidos se agudizaron, al extremo que escuchaba una respiración entre los arboles del bosque…alguien me miraba…me miraba… me acechaba.

.

Me levante e inspeccione la entrada del bosque…la voz seguía repitiendo: _**"Ven Shadow…acércate…"**_…yo ya no podía más con el dolor de cabeza y volé hacia la entrada…me pare enfrente de esta y me prepare para lo que viniera…no escuchaba nada….tranquilidad… "algo raro está pasando en mi cabeza" me dije y me di la vuelta… en ese momento sentí una respiración fría en mi cuello… quede paralizado…algo me toco el hombro y trague saliva… _**"Vamos Shadow…solo unos metros más…se que te divertirás…ven…acércate…"**_

.

-Roxie-susurre por lo bajo y las "caricias" en mi hombro se detuvieron…trague saliva- ¿que deseas de mi? – estaba temblando…intuía la respuesta pero con el dolor de mi cabeza prefería que ella me lo dijera

.

- _**"Quiero…que…tu…mat…" **_Hey Shadow… ¿qué haces acá? – abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con Applejack…me di la vuelta y también me fije que Roxie se había ido… "esto cada vez se pone más extraño" -…Shadow… ¿te ocurre algo? – me volvió a preguntar AJ, esta vez inspeccionándome con la mirada.

.

- No me pasa nada Applejack…solo estaba pens…- _**"QUIERO QUE LA MATES", **_gotas de sudor corrieron por mi frente y perdí el equilibrio… sentí la frase, nítida, retumbar dentro de mi cabeza…no necesitaba pedir ayuda ajena para saber que fue Roxie…ahora si estaba seguro que ella me odiaba de una o de otra manera… mis piernas flaqueaban y AJ estaba al lado mío, sujetándome… vi la preocupación en su rostro y recordé como había dejado a Pinkie hace un rato… "soy un jodido monstruo".

.

-Shadow…que tienes…respóndeme – me estaba remeciendo pero yo no podía hablar…seguía escuchando la última frase de Roxie y sentía un ligero eco entre mis neuronas: _**"Mátala, mátala, mátala, mátala". **_"No me pasa nada Applejack…solo déjame solo"…me trate de levantar y AJ me soltó, _**"QUIERO QUE LA MATES", **_otra vez las agujas en mi cerebro…otra vez el letargo extraño…otra vez una caída al suelo…esta vez AJ no me logro detener…no me importo…solamente me deje llevar.

.

"_**QUIERO QUE LA MATES"**_

.

-Lo voy a considerar Roxie…solo déjame descansar...- AJ me miro extraño y casi pude leer sus pensamientos: "Shadow está loco…mejor me largo", pero se mantuvo ahí y mecía mi crin con uno de sus cascos…

.

-Shadow… ¿con quién hablas?- me pregunto AJ mientras seguía acariciando, con delicadeza, mi crin… "_**HABLA CONMIGO, PERRA", **_escuche y cerré los ojos…fue como una cuchilla en el cerebro…y me abandone por el letargo… _"¡¿Shadow?!...¡Shadow!...¡SHADOW!"_

_._

_-Despierta amor…comencemos el juego_

_ ._

_Trate de abrir los ojos, pero una luz me lo impidió…los entrecerré por unos segundos y trate de mirar mi entorno…no podía ver casi nada…trate de moverme y me di cuenta que estaba amarrado a una mesa…no tenia escapatoria._

_._

_-Ya era hora de que despertaras…me estaba aburriendo aquí sola…bonito noviecito tengo- dijo una voz conocida… "Roxie", murmure… -si…soy yo… "Shady"- se acerco a mí y disminuyo la intensidad de la luz...era ella, pero su cabello le cubría casi todo el rostro…solo le podía ver la mitad de su ojo derecho, y la mueca que tenia por sonrisa… luego se acerco y me beso en los labios...trato de meter su lengua en mi boca y se la mordí…luego se alejo y me golpeo en el rostro… -PUTO DE MIERDA…eso duele, joder…- sonreí… "esa es la idea… "pastelito"… ella me miro con odio._

_._

_-Bien…que es lo que quieres…no tengo mucho tiempo –le dije y mantuve mi sonrisa…disfrute la expresión de ira que coloco Roxie y de la bofetada que me dio instantes después…aproveche ese giro de la cabeza y admire la sala…habían dos mesas con una selección de cuchillos en cada una…estaban listos para ser usados…ya me imaginaba sus diversas utilidades, pero no me preocupaban. Al fondo, a la derecha, había una moto sierra sobre otra mesa…para mis alas supongo…o quizás para decapitarme…quien sabe que vendría ahora… - ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes, Roxie?...me das lastima – otro golpe…más fuerte que los anteriores…pero me mantuve firme…no sabía porque la molestaba pero quería ver hasta que limite llegaba su paciencia…además esto no podía ser más que un sueño…o una pesadilla._

_._

_-Tú sabes muy bien lo que quiero…- tomo un cuchillo, de punta fina… "huuuuy…que miedo… ¿me vas a tajear?" le dije en tono burlón y se giro hacia mí, completamente roja…abrió la boca pero no supo que decir._

_._

_-Con todo respeto…creo que era yo el que hacia este proceso… ni el cuchillo has agarrado bien- sonreí y me sentí victorioso…Roxie me mira atónita…pero luego se empezó a reír a carcajadas…yo la mire confuso y se me acerco con el cuchillo en la mano._

_._

_-Pobre Shadow…quizás no sea la mejor en esto…pero no significa que no lo pueda hacer…-levanto el cuchillo y lo dejo caer, apuntando a mi rostro…no pestañee ni un segundo y ella se detuvo al centímetro de enterrarme el cuchillo en mi ojo derecho…estaba atónita…- acaso… ¿no me temes?_

_._

_-En realidad estoy aterrado…solo que sé que estoy soñando así que no me preocupo…- decía la verdad…sentía miedo pero no lo demostraba… ¿que tanto daño podía hacerme un sueño?_

_ ._

_Roxie me miro y lanzo una carcajada…luego, sin dudar, enterró el cuchillo en mi costado…sentí un dolor agudo y un calor extraño cuando mi sangre empezó a salir…mordí mi labio para no gritar…- Maldita perra…- le dije… "menos mal que los sueños no podían hacerte daño, Shady" y lanzo otra carcajada…mierda…estoy en problemas._

_._

_-¡PUTA DE MIERDA!- le grite y ella se enfureció más….levanto el cuchillo- agradece que estoy amarrado…o sino no tendrías pezuñas para levantar esos cuchillos...- volvió a enterrar el cuchillo, esta vez en mi pata derecha…una lagrima se escapo, fugaz, por mi mejilla…ella giro el cuchillo y cerré mis ojos…luego lo saco y sentí el calor en la zona...-disfrútalo mientras puedas…- le dije y ahogué un aullido…mierda…estoy acabado en mis propios sueños…_

_._

_-Te gusto dejar que me muriera…ahora disfruta el cómo te mato poco a poco- dijo y forjo una sonrisa deforme en su rostro…un sudor frio recorrió mi espalda a ver esa mueca grotesca frente a mis ojos…los cerré por instinto pero luego de un tajo ella me corto los parpados…sentí un dolor agudo y la sangre cubrió mis ojos…no podía pestañear y apenas veía…-¡PERRA!... ¡MALDITA PERRA!- volví a gritarle…ella siguió clavándome el cuchillo…una…dos…tres…cuatro…cinco veces…mi vista se nublo…sentía una calidez en todo mi tórax…sentía emanar mi sangre…no pude cerrar los ojos y seguí viendo la mueca grotesca de lo que alguna vez fue mi novia…-maldita…perra…- murmure y no pude ver nada más…_

**Fin del Capitulo 4  
**

* * *

**_Jeje...ahora sabemos otra faceta de Roxie...pero les adelanto que no es la unica que tiene...espero que hayan disfrutado la historia...el siguiente cap lo subire en poco tiempo...hasta luego!_  
**


	5. Venganza

_**He andado motivado asi que subire el cap 5 e.e...**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Venganza**

.**  
**

_-Applejack… ¿que fue exactamente lo que le paso?_

_._

_-No lo sé Twilight…lo encontré en la entrada del bosque EverFree…estaba hablando solo…incluso cuando estaba con él hablaba con alguien más…_

_._

_-Esto es extraño…_

_._

_-Hey...está despertando…_

.

Escuchaba voces y abrí los ojos con lentitud…me dolía todo el cuerpo…parpadee un par de veces hasta que pude ver con algo de claridad y me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación…había un ligero aroma a pasteles…debo estar en Sugarcube Corner. Al lado mío estaban Twilight y Applejack mirándome preocupadas…gire un poco la cabeza y vi más allá a Pinkie…estaba sentada en el suelo…se le veía triste…me miro y me sonrió…yo imite el gesto.

.

-Hola chicas… ¿cómo están?- pregunte y me senté en la cama…sentí un dolor agudo en mi costado, mi torso…e incluso en mis ojos…los palpe con cuidado y vi unas marcas rojas en mi vientre-… ¿saben porque tengo estas marcas?- negaron con la cabeza y empecé a hacer memoria.

.

-Como te sientes- me pregunto Pinkie, quien ya se había acercado a la cama… "mejor, gracias" y le sonreí…ella seguía triste… "Twi, AJ… ¿podrían salir un momento?, por favor" ellas asintieron y apenas se fueron me levante de la cama y abrace a Pinkie.

.

-Lo siento mucho...no debí haberte tratado así hace unas horas…no lo volveré a hacer…- se recargo en mi hombro por unos segundos y luego se separo…estaba levemente ruborizada…creo que yo igual…

.

-Tranquilo…no pasa nada…ahora descansa, ya es de noche- mire por la ventana y tenía razón…había oscurecido- Si me necesitas estaré en el cuarto de al lado... buenas noches Shady…- dicho esto me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho…yo me puse completamente rojo y quede mirando la puerta por un largo rato… y apenas pude moverme me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos…

_._

_¿Qué diablos paso hace un rato?  
_

.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, me encontré frente a la entrada del bosque EverFree…había una ligera brisa en el ambiente…gélida…me provoco un leve escalofrío pero me mantuve firme. "Caminando dormido…nunca cambiaras Shadow" me dije y pensé en volver a Sugarcube Corner…volver donde Pinkie…dormir en lo que quedaba de la noche…pero algo extraño me llamaba a entrar en el bosque…una fuerza me alentaba a seguir…evoque unos ojos celestes en mi mente y empecé a caminar.

.

Al rato de haber entrado al bosque, no se sentía un ruido aparte del de mis pisadas…incluso la brisa había desaparecido…pero la atmosfera estaba tensa…algo no estaba bien por aquí…imágenes fugaces llegaron a mi mente…la pesadilla anterior…maldita perra…me las pagará tarde o temprano.

.

Seguí recto por el bosque, siguiendo una especie de sendero natural, y me encontré con una especie de casona entre unos árboles… _**"Shadow…no te escaparas tan fácilmente de mi…", **_otro escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo pero seguí adelante…esto debe terminar o no podre estar en paz.

.

Entre en la casona y un hedor desagradable me llego de golpe…olía a descomposición…olía a muerte.

.

Avance unos metros y una luz misteriosa se encendió, cegándome por completo unos instantes…parpadee un par de veces hasta que pude ver lo que me rodeaba: había un par de mesas con afilados cuchillos, todos manchados de sangre… había una mesa con un bulto encima cubierto con una manta también empapada de ese liquido vital… en las paredes, a modo de trofeo, habían cabezas de ponys… y a mi derecha un par de sillas que sostenían, convenientemente, una moto sierra…definitivamente esto no me daba buena espina… "igual a mi pesadilla"

.

Me acerque al bulto anticipando lo que vería, con la garganta hecha un nudo por el miedo que me embargaba, y levante la viscosa manta…un fuerte hedor golpeo mi rostro y desvié la mirada por reflejo…retrocedí unos pasos…mire hacia la mesa y mi sangre se heló…no podía creer lo que veía…había un cuerpo de una pony con el vientre abierto y con sus Cutie Marks extraídas… le habían diseccionado todos sus órganos, excepto el maltrecho corazón…su rostro tenía una serie de cortaduras y su crin estaba manchada de su propia sangre…me acerque y la empecé a inspeccionar…algo aquí no estaba bien…me parecía muy familiar…en eso me fijo en la espalda de ella y veo que tenia la marca de unas alas que le fueron amputadas…retrocedo un poco y solo un nombre vino a mi mente.

.

-Roxie- susurré y le mire el rostro…a pesar de los cortes se notaba que era ella…estuve tentado a abrirle los ojos para comprobar el celeste que tienen pero no me atreví por respeto al cadáver… luego las preguntas me invadieron… ¿Quién la mato?, ¿hace cuando que murió?, ¿y porque escuche que me susurro cuando llegue al bosque?

_**.**_

_**-Shadow…no te escaparas tan fácilmente de mi…- **_Roxie abrió los ojos y yo caí de espaldas…eran sus ojos, celestes pero sin brillo…abrió la boca y volvió a articular unas palabras: _**"No te escaparas de mi, hijo de puta".**_

.

Estaba congelado por el miedo…pero si hace un momento estaba muerta… ¿como diablos podía haberme hablado?…Roxie me sonrió y se soltó con facilidad de las amarras que tenía y cayó con pesadez al suelo… _**"Es hora de tu medicina Shady…ven con mami, pedazo de mierda",**_ dicho esto se levanto y se lanzo encima mío…yo reaccione con un poco de lentitud y rodé hacia mi derecha, chocando con la mesa y botando los cuchillos de esta misma encima mío…sentí un ardor grande en una de mis alas y me fije que un cuchillo se me había clavado en mi ala derecha…lo retire y exclame un aullido de dolor.

**.**

**-Awwww….se corto el bebecito… ¿quiere que lo examine?-** Roxie camino lentamente hacia mi…no me podía mover…ella recogió un cuchillo del suelo y me examino mientras lo giraba entre sus cascos…mierda…no puede pasar lo mismo dos veces… **- valla, esto es grave Shady…creo que tendremos que… AMPUTAR-** me dijo y con una sonrisa maniaca se me lanzo encima nuevamente…por reflejo le golpee con una de mis patas pero esta paso de largo atravesándole el vientre abierto y saliendo por su espalda…Roxie no se inmuto y me enterró el cuchillo en mi ala…cerré los ojos y con la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba empuje a Roxie y tire de mi ala clavada en el suelo…el sonido del desgarro de esta y el dolor que sentí son indescriptibles…me encorve y unas lagrimas se asomaron de mis ojos… "maldita perra" le dije y recogí un cuchillo sin pensar mucho lo que haría con él…ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer… y no dejaría que me mataran sin pelea.

**.**

**- ¿Como me dijiste mi amor?...Mami no te escucho –** me dijo con un tono satírico en la voz… "te dije perra…amorcito" le dije sarcásticamente y le sonreí sosteniendo el cuchillo con mi pata derecha… **- Así que soy una perra, ¿eh?...bueno…a esta perra le gusta morder y arrancar pedazos –** y se lanzo encima mío nuevamente, pero yo ya la esperaba…usando mi collar agarre la silla atrás mío y se la lance rompiéndosela en la cabeza… el dolor fue agudo pero no me importo…la adrenalina corría por mis venas… salte encima de ella y le quite el cuchillo…y armado con los dos empecé a propinarle numerosas puñaladas…Roxie no se movía…después de un rato me levante y revise mi entorno…encontré una especie de mazo…lo tome con ambas patas y me acerque a Roxie… "es hora de tu medicina…perra" y la empecé a golpear con el mazo…le rompí sus patas y las costillas, ella ahuyaba de dolor, la sangre saltaba, manchando las paredes y mi cuerpo, y yo me regocijaba con esa música angelical…sus aullidos de dolor...el sonido del mazo al caer pesadamente sobre ella...y de la calidez de la sangre al saltar sobre mi rostro. La seguí golpeando hasta que ella era solo un estropajo en el suelo…luego levante el mazo y la golpee en la cabeza, sentí un crack y me detuve...tome aire un momento y volví a levantar el mazo… "adiós, puta de mierda" y lo deje caer encima de ella…

.

-"Shady"- escuche que me dijo una dulce voz antes de que el mazo cayera sobre su cabeza…ella no era Roxie…era Pinkie…ya no sentía el ardor en mis alas…ya no estaba en ese frívolo cuarto en el bosque EverFree…estaba en el cuarto de Pinkie con las paredes manchadas en sangre… vi sus ojos celestes y el mazo golpeo justo en el centro de ellos, destrozándole el rostro…desfigurándoselo de una manera grotesca...yo quede estupefacto…solté el mazo y mire mis cascos y mi cuerpo bañados en la sangre de la pony que amaba… "oh por Celestia…que he hecho"…sentí una voz…la voz de Roxie en mi mente…No…No era una voz…era una risa…una risa burlesca, agobiante…una vena estaba a punto de estallar en mi frente y el asco a mi mismo me invadía…. "MALDITA ROXIE" grite y corrí hacia la ventana y salte rompiendo el vidrio…extendí mis alas y volé tomando toda la altura que pude….luego las pegue a mi cuerpo y caí de cabeza al suelo…no vale la pena vivir con lo que he hecho ahora… "Te veré en el infierno Roxie"… y cerré los ojos esperando el impacto.

.

CRACK

.

Abrí los ojos y estaba de pie al lado de la cama de Pinkie…ella dormía plácidamente y yo tenía algo entre mis cascos…lo mire con atención y era el mismo mazo que en mi sueño…palidecí en el acto… sentí una carcajada en mi cabeza…otra vez Roxie… otra vez esa perra.

.

En eso Pinkie se gira aun dormida y pude ver su rostro…se le veía tan tranquila, sumergida en el mundo de los sueños…en ese momento me sentí sucio…indigno de amarla en silencio…tuve la tentación de irme y no volver…pero simplemente me acerque a ella y la bese en la frente…me pareció que sonreía y yo la imite… escuche un gruñido en mi mente y una frase…un susurro: _**"Shadow…me las pagarás…" **_Luego salí de la habitación y guarde el mazo en un armario…gracias a Celestia que solo fue un sueño…una jodida pesadilla…

.

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap...cuidense mucho y en maximo una semana subo el cap 6...hasta luego!**_


	6. Entrenamiento

_**Lamento la espera...tuve unos problemas...aqui el cap 6 :3**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Entrenamiento**

.

Me desperté más o menos temprano, me levante y me asome por la ventana…no había mucha actividad afuera…no vi más de dos ponys caminando… "debe ser temprano aún" me dije y salí de mi habitación. Me dirigí a la cocina, pasando por la puerta de la habitación de Pinkie…estaba entreabierta…me asome y la vi durmiendo plácidamente…recordé lo de la noche anterior y una lágrima cayo por mi mejilla… "la protegeré a toda costa"…me dije y baje las escaleras…luego me fui a la cocina…el libro aún seguía ahí…lo tome y me puse a hacer Cupcakes…esta vez les coloque un glaseado de frutillas…apenas los termine sentí unos pasos arriba y Pinkie bajo a toda velocidad la escalera…

.

-¡¿Cupcakes?! –Pinkie miro la bandeja y luego me miro a mi…se le forjo una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillaron…yo sonreí- ¡SHADY!- y salto sobre la mesa abrazándose a mi cuello…me caí por el impulso y ella quedo encima mío…me sonroje levemente pero le devolví el abrazo.

.

-Buenos días Pinkie…ahora ya sé como despertarte- sonreí…ella me miró unos segundos y se sonrojó un poco…luego se levantó y me ayudó a incorporarme…

.

-Hmmm…si- seguía un poco sonrojada…miró hacia el suelo y tomó aire…-bueno Shady… ¿Cómo te sientes?... ¿Dormiste bien?... ¿Necesitas algo?... ¿te ayudo en alg…?- le tape la boca con ternura… "estoy bien gracias" ella asintió y me di la vuelta para prepararme algo de beber… Pinkie tomo un Cupcake y le dio un mordisco…me imagine su sonrisa y ella me abrazo por la espalda – mucho mejor que los de ayer…serás un buen asistente, Shady.

.

-Si tú lo dices…debo sentirme honrado – le dije y ella me soltó…me serví un vaso de cidra y lo bebí tranquilamente…vi a Pinkie que se comía los Cupcakes uno tras otro…- déjame uno aunque sea- le dije y ella me asintió con la boca llena…me paso un Cupcake y siguió comiendo…al rato estos se acabaron y yo seguía tomando mi bebida…

.

-Gracias Shady…estaban ricos – me dijo con una sonrisa… luego la borro rápidamente y se sentó en el suelo

.

-Pinkie… ¿qué ocurre? – deje mi vaso al lado y me acerque a ella…su crin ocultaba su rostro…- Pinkie…dime que pasa… -me senté al lado de ella y le levante el rostro…su crin todavía se lo ocultaba...le corrí un mechón con cuidado y…

**.**

**-Hola Shady… ¿me extrañaste? –** me aparte inmediatamente…la piel de Pinkie se había caído a pedazos…podía ver músculo y tendones, sus ojos no tenían brillo y me miraba con una sonrisa…un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda…

.

-Pin...Pinkie…- murmuré pero en un segundo recobre la compostura…- Roxie…

**.**

**-Acertaste amorcito… ¿Cómo dormiste?- **me pregunto con una sonrisa…se levantó y caminó hacia mi…yo me levante y tomé un cuchillo **- wow…parece que quieres pelear…córtame todo lo que gustes-** me dijo con una sonrisa y se quedo quieta…yo no comprendía nada…

.

-… ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?- le pregunté…ella lanzó una carcajada

**.**

**-Quiero que la mates…como me mataste a mi- **en menos de un segundo estaba al lado mío y me golpeo en el estomago…caí al suelo y me dio una patada en el rostro…choque con un mueble y el cuchillo resbalo de mis cascos…Roxie lo tomó y se sentó al lado mío…**- Pobre Shadow…perdiste tus habilidades jeje**- levanto el cuchillo y lo dirigió a mi pecho…

.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- estaba sentado sobre mi cama…respiraba agitadamente…me levante rápidamente y vi mi cuerpo…no tenía nada…solo una marca rojiza sobre mi corazón…la palpe con cuidado y sentí una punzada de dolor…maldita Roxie.

.

-¡Shady!…. ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Puedo ayudar?- dijo una Pinkie alterada en la puerta de mi habitación…suspire… "solo fue una pesadilla" le dije y fingí una sonrisa…ella pareció tranquilizarse y camino hacia mi…la mire a sus ojos y me dieron ganas de llorar…necesito recordar que paso realmente entre Roxie y yo…y a que se refería con que perdí mis habilidades…

.

-Solo una pesadilla…una muy fea…pero estoy bien…tranqui…- me abrazo y no pude decir nada más… "no me vuelvas a preocupar así… ¿me escuchaste?", asentí y sentí algo húmedo en mi hombro…ella estaba llorando.

.

-Pinkie...lamento todo lo que ha pasado…

.

"**-CLARO QUE LO LAMENTARAS…¡HIJO DE PUTA!"**

.

-Está bien Shady…no hay problema…- se separo levemente y se seco las lágrimas…mi cabeza me dolía pero no lo demostré… "contrólate Shadow…contrólate"…- iré a cocinar algo…ya vuelvo…- dicho esto y salió de la habitación…yo me quedé sentado en el suelo y recordé cada detalle de la pesadilla…cada vez son más reales…debo tener más cuidado.

.

Me levante y me fijé en un espejo en la habitación…me acerqué a este y note que mi collar brillaba…lo miré por un rato y recordé todas las veces que lo había usado…me dolía un montón pero debo admitir que era muy útil…quizás podría usarlo un poco más seguido para acostumbrarme…sonreí y se me ocurrió una pequeña idea…cerré los ojos y me imagine en la cocina…sentí un vacio en el estomago y un pequeño dolor…no me inmute y sentí como si flotara unos segundos…mantuve mis ojos cerrados hasta que volví a pisar un suelo y el dolor cesó…los abrí con cuidado y estaba frente a la cocina…me asomé y vi a Pinkie haciendo unos pasteles…wow…parece que este collar puede hacer de todo jeje…en eso pensé en aparecer detrás de ella…no me sorprendí mucho al sentir lo mismo que hace un rato y que mi objetivo se haya cumplido…solo que me golpee con un mueble...

.

-¿?...- Pinkie me miró y ladeo la cabeza- Shady… ¿en qué momento bajaste?

.

-En ninguno Pinkie…-ella abrió los ojos y me miró extrañada…yo señale mi collar- ando probando que puede hacer y…- pensé en aparecer detrás de ella…otra vez el leve dolor pero ya lo soportaba un poco mejor- puedo aparecer y desaparecer jeje- Pinkie dio un salto y se giró con un cuchillo en uno de sus cascos…yo la quede mirando…luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y lo dejo a un lado con una sonrisa… "lo siento…" me dijo…yo me reí…mierda eso me asusto…

.

-Bueno… ¿quieres comer uno? –me extendió una bandeja con unos cuantos Cupcakes…tenían un glaseado de fresas…yo saque uno y le di las gracias…ella me sonrió y siguió horneando- Tengo un pedido Shady…como tuviste un accidente te doy el día libre…solo trata de no tener muchos problemas…

.

La quede mirando por un rato y ella me sonrió…asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla… "nos vemos Pinkie" y me fui comiéndome el Cupcake…por lo menos tengo una manera de recrearme hoy…veamos mis limites con este collar jeje…

.

Alce vuelo y recorrí un poco el pueblo…buscaba con que podría entretenerme hoy…aunque ya tenía una idea forjada.

.

Me encamine a un campo abierto y encontré lo que buscaba…tranquilidad… y ahora a pensar.

.

-Veamos…puedo teletransportarme y no es tan doloroso como pensé… ¿que tal si aparezco o desaparezco cosas? – sonreí y me senté en el suelo….cerré los ojos y trate de concentrarme… recordé las pesadillas… que tal si aparezco un…

.

Mi collar brillo un poco y me dolió el cuello…fue como si me enterraran una aguja…casi nada… y al frente mío apareció un cuchillo…

.

-Vaya…nada mal…y no me siento cansado jeje…- lo tome entre mis cascos y lo gire un poco…me levante con él y empecé a caminar…había unos árboles…le hice un corte a uno y simplemente tajee levemente al árbol…- me pregunto si… podría hacerlo más pesado o algo… -me senté de nuevo y me puse a pensar…que pienso exactamente para que un cuchillo sea más… ¿filoso?... ¿resistente?... estaba confundido…pero me levante de nuevo y me imagine que el cuchillo cortaría el árbol…luego simplemente le hice un corte y me sorprendí cuando este cayo partido en la mitad…bote el cuchillo y caí sentado….- esto no me lo esperaba…

.

-¡¿Co…como hiciste eso?!- agarre el cuchillo y me di la vuelta rápidamente…vi a Twilight y escondí el cuchillo en mi espalda…ella retrocedió un paso.

.

-Ando probando mi collar…parece que obedece mis pensamientos…- ella me miro incrédula…yo solo sonreí…

.

-Eso es imposible… ¡¿como un collar te permitirá hacer magia?!

.

-No tengo ni idea…solo sé que lo hace…- le dije y ella me miro nerviosa

.

-…pero…es imposible… ¡no puedo creerlo!...ese cuchillo debe tener algo- camina a mí y me lo arrebata…luego trata de cortar un árbol y solo le deja una marca…cerré los ojos y aparecí a su lado…le quite el cuchillo y ella me miro con miedo- ale… ¡aléjate! – se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr…aparecí de nuevo frente a ella.

.

-Twilight…no te hare nada –le dije con una sonrisa…ella se asusto y cayó de espaldas…se levanto de nuevo y desapareció…yo solo suspire – bien…al menos lo intent…- una esfera de energía negra me golpeo en un costado y salí volando unos metros….caí al suelo y rodé…me levante y aparecí un cuchillo en mi casco…mire a mi atacante y…- ¡¿Zeds?!

.

-Aléjate…de…mi…novia – unas sombras envolvían el cuerpo de Zeds y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda…agarre el cuchillo con firmeza y me fije que Twilight estaba detrás de él…temblando….trague saliva.

.

-No le he hecho nada…ella apareció mientras practicaba – le dije y note que mi voz temblaba…mierda…contrólate Shadow…

.

- ¿Entonces porque la amenazaste con un cuchillo? –me lanzo otra bola de energía oscura y yo la esquive lanzándome a un lado…choco con un árbol y este cayo destruido en pedazos…mierda…algo me dice que esto no terminara bien…volví a tragar saliva

.

-No la amenace…solo corte un árbol…ella me asusto y me….mierda –esquive por poco otra bola de energía…definitivamente Zeds no me escucharía…- bien…quieres pelea…la tendrás –cerré los ojos y aparecí al lado de él…le pegue una patada y le di en el rostro…pero no se inmuto…sentí una leve risa y me lanzo lejos de un golpe…no entendí con que me golpeo pero luego vi un cristal en mi vientre…lo tome y me lo saque de golpe…al rato me estaba desangrando y me dolía todo la zona…puse un casco con rapidez sobre la herida y empecé a curarme….me dolió un montón pero lo soporte en silencio…Zeds espero a que me levantara con paciencia.

.

-Nada mal…pero eres un novato…vamos…trata de cortarme jeje – las sombras a su alrededor se intensificaron y algo empezó a brotar de su espalda…le salieron una alas color magenta oscuro…me miraba a los ojos y sentí miedo…aparecí otro cuchillo en mi casco y empecé a planear mi ataque…si no lo ataco yo, él lo hará…y quizás me mate…temblé un poco pero me mantuve firme. -¿Qué esperas? – sonríe y Twilight se había escondido en un arbusto…maldita sea

.

-No soy un guerrero Zeds…estoy recién recobrando mi memoria y probando mis habilidades – le dije y una gota de sudor cayo por mi frente…él siguió riéndose

.

-Aquí tienes tu oportunidad jeje…y como no quieres atacarme…- alza vuelo con lentitud y se eleva mirándome…en sus cascos se forman dos esferas de energía…mierda- yo lo hare – me lanzo las bolas de energía y yo alce vuelo escapando de ellas…pero se desviaron y se dirigieron hacia mi…

.

-MIERDA – volé con rapidez y estas me seguían…alcanzándome lentamente…apure el paso y sentí mis alas extrañas… -creo que es tiempo de probarlas….-cerré los ojos y ascendí…aun tenia los cuchillos en mis cascos y mire las bolas de energía…venían hacia mí y tenía un espacio de unos 80 centímetros entre ellas…sonreí y caí en picada hacia ellas…tenía mis cascos frente a mi rostro rompiendo el aire…los cuchillos apuntaban a las bolas de energía y yo seguía acelerando…sentí la risa de Zeds y estas se acercaban con rapidez… "ahora o nunca"…me ladee y pase entre ellas…Zeds choco sus cascos y estas me rozaron una pierna…sentí un ardor grande y una explosión….caí con fuerza al piso haciendo un pequeño cráter…mi pierna sangraba y tenía un ala lastimada... los cuchillos estaban a unos metros…. "jodete" le dije y cerré los ojos…no salió tan bien como esperaba…

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

_**Zeds completamente OVER POWER xDD...me hizo mierda :C...espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo...nos vemos!**_


	7. Escapando del Castillo

_**Lamento tanto tiempo de espera...tuve un bloqueo y despues de muchas ayudas de muchos escritores pude seguir...espero que les guste este cap :c**_

* * *

.

**Capítulo 7: Escapando del Castillo**

.

Apenas pude abrir los ojos, y recupere la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo, note que algo no estaba bien…no podía ver absolutamente nada…pero sentía unas barras de metal que me sujetaban mis extremidades y mi abdomen…trate de moverme pero estaba firmemente aferrado a una pared…no tenía escapatoria aparente.

.

Me quede quieto y trate de pensar…me dolía un montón mi cabeza…estaba algo mareado y solo podía recordar mi visita a ese campo…luego oscuridad…

.

En eso se enciende una luz y finjo estar dormido…por reflejo…se escuchan unos pasos.

.

-Bien…celda 203…prisionero Shadow Dash…edad 16 años…cargo: homicidio frustrado… - se me heló la sangre…me mantuve en la misma posición…los pasos se detuvieron y me imagine que me miraban - es un pegaso de apariencia normal…pero Zeds nos indico, con una testigo, que trato de matar a la señorita Twilight Sparkle…se cree que tenga algún rasgo de locura o quizás esquizofrenia…no se le ha hecho un examen psicológico ni conductual…

.

No escuche nada más de lo que dijo…estuvo un largo rato hablando frente a mi celda y espere paciente a que se fueran… ¿homicidio frustrado?...¡no recuerdo nada!

.

Me concentre y mi collar se ilumino…pude ver que estaba colgado a unos metros de altura…sonreí…ahora si será un buen entrenamiento el salir de aquí…

.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentre…pensé en aparecerme en el centro de la habitación y no me sorprendí tanto cuando caí al suelo algo adolorido…quizás cuanto tiempo estuve colgado en esa posición.

.

Sentí pasos y por instinto me escondí entre las sombras…en una esquina…un guardia venia y me preparé para todo…

.

El guardia llego y vi la pequeña linterna que llevaba…me imagine que esta explotaba y un destello de mi collar después todo estaba en tinieblas…sonreí y escuche los garabatos de ese guardia…espere un poco para acostumbrarme a la oscuridad y me aparecí frente a él…encendí mi collar y le sonreí

.

-Bu – el guardia palideció y cayó al suelo de espaldas…soltó su lanza y yo me incline…la tome y le golpee la cabeza con esta…cayo inconsciente…- ahora…salgamos de aquí – con mi collar a modo del linterna empecé a caminar…la lanza la deje abandonada...no son lo mío.

.

Camine hacia donde me guiaba mi instinto…supongo que estoy en un castillo por lo largo de los pasillos…y por lo frio del ambiente…además ese guardia tenía una armadura dorada…no me resultaba familiar.

.

Llegue a unas escaleras…quien sabe como… y las empecé a subir sin dudar…llegue a un amplio pasillo…era extenso hacia ambos extremos…me pareció escuchar una risa y seguí hacia la derecha…

.

Camine un largo rato…me escondía de vez en cuando al escuchar pasos y seguía caminando apenas estos desaparecían…este lugar es maravilloso, no recordaba haber estado nunca en algo parecido…

.

-Alto ahí…- sentí una hoja afilada en mi cuello…trague saliva- identifícate

.

Cerré los ojos y respire tratando de calmarme…el guardia aumento la presión de la hoja y sentí como la sangre corría por mi cuello…

.

-Me llamo Shadow Dash… ¿me dejas mirarte el rostro, Amigo?- río nervioso…el guardia me empuja contra una pared y me coloca la lanza al cuello…lo pude ver…un pegaso color ocre oscuro.

.

-Tú eres el puto lunático que le gusta jugar con cuchillos…eh? – Sonríe y dirige la hoja a mi mejilla – que tal si te dejo un regalito por molestar a la hermanita de mi jef… – le pegue una patada en la cara y le quite la lanza…me corto un poco la mejilla pero ignore eso…lo vi caer al suelo y apoye la lanza en el suelo…sonriendo

.

-Para ser un guardia eres muy lento… - reí un poco y luego le lancé la lanza – levántate – le dije y me apoye en la pared de brazos cruzados…el corte en mi mejilla lo ignore, podía curarme después.

.

El guardia se levanto y recogió la lanza, me quedó mirando por un largo rato sin entender mi reacción y yo solo suspire. Luego giro la lanza en su pezuña y trato de enterrármela en el estomago…salte a mi izquierda esquivando el golpe y la lanza se enterró en la pared, la dejo en el mismo lugar y me miro desafiante…se saco el casco de su cabeza y lo lanzó a un lado, me regalo una sonrisa y lo imité…luego se lanzo sobre mí.

.

Salte a un lado y vi como rodaba en el suelo y se levantaba con rapidez…le guiñe un ojo y aparecí a su lado…le pegue una patada en el rostro y le rompí la nariz…la sangre salto en el aire y el guardia cayó al suelo. Sonrió y me voy caminando.

.

Al rato me pille con varios guardias custodiando una puerta…suspire y se me ocurrió una idea. Me senté en el suelo y cerré los ojos… ¿qué tal si me convierto en una sombra?

.

Unos segundos después me deslizaba en el suelo sin que me detectaran…pase entre ellos y por debajo de la puerta, entrando a un amplio salón donde había un trono…en este estaba una alicornio de color blanco sentada leyendo cartas…me acerque sigilosamente.

.

-Shadow Dash…soy la princesa de Equestria… ¿crees que con un simple cambio de forma me podrás pasar desapercibido? –su cuerno brilla y vuelvo a tener mi forma de pegaso…me lanzo al centro del salón y me levante con rapidez…fruncí el seño…luego reaccione e hice una reverencia

.

-Lamento mis modales, princesa – no sé porque pero de un momento a otro me sentí rodeado…me gire y no veía a nadie…empecé a ponerme nervioso.

.

-Primero me enteró que un sospechoso pegaso a llegado a Ponyville – se levanta y se acerca a mi…por reflejo retrocedí un paso- no le di importancia pues son pocos los ponys malvados en Equestria, pero me notificaron que tu trataste de agredir a mi protegida, mi alumna Twilight Sparkle… ¿es eso cierto, portador del elemento confusión?

.

-…- palidecí y seguí retrocediendo…choque con un objeto extraño y caí hacia el frente…me gire y vi a un unicornio de crin negra y pelaje azul oscuro…tenía los ojos de un color que no pude distinguir…muy oscuro. Me arrastré y me levante con dificultad – yo… ¡yo no he hecho nada!... ¡solo entrenaba y ella apareció! – la princesa enarcó una ceja y el unicornio la mira unos segundos…la princesa asintió y este apareció una espada de hielo…me la lanzó y con malos reflejos me corrí hacia un lado. La espada me lastimo mi brazo derecho y sentí como este se congelaba lentamente…grite por el dolor y me retorcí.

.

-Shadow Dash…por el cargo de homicidio frustrado, tu sentencia es la muerte. Por ser mi alumna la victima de tu agresión no tendrás derecho a un juicio. GoldenShield…encárgate por favor – la princesa camino hacia la salida y el unicornio se acerco a mí con una sonrisa en los labios…me levante con dificultad y retrocedí hasta chocar con la pared.

.

-Princesa…no se retire…no tardare – dijo con una sonrisa y apareció dos dagas de hielo cristalizado…me hizo una seña para levantarme y yo aparecí dos cuchillos normales…mis cascos temblaban y no sentía mi brazo derecho.

.

Se lanzo sobre mí con rapidez y no tuve tiempo de escapar…solo senti el impacto de una de las dagas en mi costado y el frio penetrante en la zona…le lance un tajo pero ya no estaba y caí al suelo. Sentí como me congelaba lentamente y como mis movimientos eran cada vez más lentos…logre levantarme pero solo para recibir otra puñalada de una de sus dagas…luego solo me deje caer y que el hielo se forjara sobre mi piel…ya no tenía escapatoria.

.

-Buen trabajo…Golden –escuche que dijo la princesa, aunque ya no veía nada

.

-Gracias, Princesa

.

-Bueno…ahora que estamos solos…que tal si dejamos tus otras labores de lado – sentí los pasos de ella y luego unos sonidos extraños…parecían…. ¿besos?...sonreí para mis adentros y se me ocurrió algo…me concentre y pensé en cierto lugar que conocí en un lejano momento…cierto lugar donde conocí a una pony peculiar…y simplemente desaparecí...cuando llegue simplemente me desvanecí, aún congelado...

.

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado...en serio lamento mucho toda la espera...además que solo ocupo el pc 2 horas por dia :S...tratare de subir todo lo más pronto posible...cuidense mucho**_


	8. Reunion Familiar

_**Hola a todos...lamento la espera, tuve problemas y además k volvi a clases ;n;...bueno aqui el cap :P**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Reunión Familiar.**

.

**POV GoldenShield**

.

Vaya…Celestia me advirtió que Shadow era un pony difícil de tratar, pero no me demoré mucho en dejarlo fuera de combate…le regale una sonrisa a mi princesa y esta me miro coquetamente. Creo que hoy también tendré una "recompensa" jeje.

.

Vi como se acercaba lentamente hacia mí y le di la espalda a ese inútil pegaso. Sera portador de algo peligroso pero ni siquiera me dio pelea…

.

Celestia estaba frente a mí…inclino su rostro hacia el mío y pude sentir su aliento…me ruboricé un poco, como cada vez que ella me hacía lo mismo…entrecerré un poco mis ojos y alcance a ver que ella hacía lo mismo antes de besarme…la deje mandar pues sabía que era algo que amaba…un pequeño placer que solía darle.

.

Luego sentí como me elevaba en el aire y me recostaba en el suelo con su magia. Se subió encima de mí y siguió besándome, con algo más de pasión. Entreabrí un poco mis labios y ella se aprovecho de esto, metiendo su lengua en mi boca…la entrelacé con la mía y seguimos así por un largo rato…hasta que me agarro de mis hombros y se giró, dejándome encima de ella.

.

Le sonreí y empecé a besar su cuello…disfrutaba los movimientos de ella y sus pequeñas risillas. Sentía su casco acariciar mi crin, casi rozando mi cuerno, y yo bajaba el mío lentamente hacia su flanco. Luego le mordí su cuello con suavidad y ella exclamo un suave gemido…sabia que eso la enloquecía un poco.

.

Acariciaba su flanco con suavidad…Celestia se estremecía y yo me aprovechaba de sus movimientos para robarle besos furtivos. En eso una luz cegadora se genera a mi lado y me aparto…veo y noto que Shadow había desaparecido. "DEMONIOS", golpeo el piso y gruño…Celestia me abrazo y me susurró al oído: "no debe estar muy lejos…dejemos que disfrute su entretiempo", dicho esto me mordió mi oreja y me relaje…tenía mucho tiempo por delante, y Shadow no podría derrotar a toda la guardia sin sus armas jeje.

**.**

**POV Shadow**

.

Cuando abrí los ojos note que estaba sobre una cama…me esforcé un poco y vi varias vendas en mi cuerpo, era una habitación espaciosa, con una mesa de noche a mi derecha y la cama pegada a la pared…había una lámpara colgando del techo y una puerta a los pies de la cama…me levante y note un baúl a mis pies…lo tome y lo deje sobre la cama, tenía una nota: "tus armas, hermano"… ¿hermano?...cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar…no recuerdo haber tenido familia.

.

Abro el baúl y noto dos brazaletes dorados con mi Cutie Mark grabada en ellos…tomo uno y lo observo…en la parte de abajo tenía un pequeño compartimiento donde sobresalía una hoja pequeña, pero muy afilada… "Cool", sonreí y me coloque los brazaletes…los mire y en eso al girar mi pezuña las dagas se estiraron de golpe y brillaron con la luz de la lámpara…median alrededor de 20 centímetros.

.

Sonreí y seguí mirando el baúl…había un cinturón de cuero con varios compartimientos, creo que para cuchillos, dagas, o puñales quizás. Me levante en dos cascos y me lo coloque. "Nada mal jeje".

.

Sentí unos pasos afuera del dormitorio…estire las dagas y espere apoyado en el muro…la puerta se abrió y entro un pegaso de un color gris oscuro, su crin y cola eran de un color azul oscuro y al centro unas franjas celeste brillante…llevaba en su espalda dos katanas, una completamente roja y otra blanca, ambas con pequeños detalles negros. Su Cutie Mark era un escudo blanco, con dos alas negras a los lados….detrás del escudo estaban las dos katanas cruzadas y una borrosa al centro, con un aura oscura. Apenas entro le puse una daga al cuello, "quien eres y que quieres", le dije y el sonrió, se giro lentamente y me miro a los ojos, con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios: "me llamo Angel Swords… ¿no me recuerdas, hermano mayor?"

.

"Hermano… ¿mayor?", repito y una pila de imágenes de agolpan en mi mente…cierro los ojos y me llevo los cascos a la cabeza, por suerte las dagas las había guardado y no me hice daño…pero el dolor era casi insoportable. Veía imágenes de mi niñez, peleas amistosas con el pegaso frente a mí y con otra pegaso, idéntica a mi…escuchaba nombres, voces, agujas en mi mente y al final todo se detuvo de golpe, con una calidez en mi cuerpo, alguien me abrazaba. Abrí los ojos y vi a Angel, "no estás solo...hermano", sonreí y lo abracé, "me costará acostumbrarme a tener familia jeje"

.

Luego me soltó y me condujo afuera de la habitación, "espero que recuerdes a Bloody...", sonríe y me señala una pegaso durmiendo en un sofá, con un álbum de fotos en sus cascos. Apenas la vi palidecí y retrocedí un paso…ERA IDENTICA A MI… mire su Cutie Mark y era idéntica a la mía, excepto por el pequeño detalle de que el mango de la espada era púrpura…me acerque tembloroso y ella me abrió un ojo, aparto el libro y vi el mismo collar que portaba, su ojo era de color púrpura, "Hola Shady…tiempo sin verte, hermanito jeje", aparece encima de mi lomo, abrazándome y me muerde una oreja…me asusté un poco pero me controle, "Bloody, ¿cierto?", ella me apretó más la oreja y Angel se rió, "en realidad tu eres el mayor Shadow…naciste minutos antes que Bloody, y si…son gemelos", "vaya…interesante", le respondí y camine hacia el sofá, ella salto hacia este y se recostó como antes, aún sonriéndome.

.

"Bien, ¿me podrían explicar que hago aquí?", les pregunte algo intrigado, sentándome en otro sillón y mirando a mis hermanos. Si mal no recordaba me había teletransportado al lago, pero como estaba congelado perdí el conocimiento.

.

"Es simple, Bloody noto que estabas agonizando y fuimos al lugar", dijo Angel y me regalo una sonrisa… "¿Agonizando?", repetí y se me formo una sonrisa, "cierto…el hielo jeje", Angel me miró algo preocupado y luego camino hacia la puerta, "¿Sabes quién te hizo eso?", asentí y le dije el nombre del Guardia de Celestia, "GoldenShield"…estuve un rato describiéndole como era y luego salió de la casa, desde afuera me hizo una seña y Bloody se limito a aparecerse en el lomo de Angel, yo solo camine hacia ellos.

.

Era una tarde de primavera, hacia un buen tiempo y la fresca brisa se sentía exquisita en mis maltrechas plumas. Cerré los ojos y disfrute un rato del viento…sonreí y luego abrí los ojos solo para notar otro par de color púrpura que me miraban. Retrocedí un paso y Bloody me regalo una sonrisa. Me reí y luego camine a su lado, no me sorprendió cuando se subió a mi lomo ni tampoco el rumbo que tomamos, hacia un humo lejano que recordaba muy bien… "Ponyville", murmure y Angel asintió, "Eso si hermano, tendrás que tener mucho cuidado allá, eres un enemigo de la Princesa", me detuve en seco y lo mire algo extrañado. Angel se giró y me mostro un papel, lo tomé y era un cartel con una gran foto mía, que legaba un precio de 100 mil bits si me capturaban con vida, y 50 mil si entregaban mi cabeza…hice una mueca y leí que salía el cargo de homicidio frustrado y volvían a mencionar lo del elemento confusión. "Por lo menos no pusieron tu nombre, hermano jeje", dijo Angel con una sonrisa…en parte eso era bueno, aunque… ¿cómo veré a Pinkie?... –eres inteligente, Shady…piensa en alguna manera- dijo una voz en mi cabeza y mire a Bloody…su collar se apagó y me guiño un ojo…creo que tendré que usar mi collar como ella primero, luego visitare a Pinkie.

.

"Bien...solo tengo dos ideas respecto a esto", le devuelvo el cartel a Angel y luego tomo aire, "…una es disfrazarme y pasar desapercibido, aunque solo me serviría de noche…y la segunda…", miro a Bloody que ya no estaba en mi lomo, sino en el de Angel, "…es que me enseñes a usar el collar". Bloody se largo a reír y Angel la imitó, yo enarque una ceja, "¿qué es tan gracioso?

.

"Shady…tu me enseñaste a usarlo", me dijo Bloody y suspiré…parece que mi familia no me podrá ayudar en esto. "Aunque…es fácil usarlo, solo concentración", me saco la lengua de broma y sonreí, quizás no sea tan difícil… "Puedes teletransportarte, curarte, aparecer armas u objetos, cambiar de forma…y eso es lo que he podido hacer" volvió a hablar mi hermana y la quede mirando… "¿yo hacía todo eso?", "y más", me respondio y me guiño un ojo y quede mirando el vacio…

.

Angel se acerco a mí y me toco el hombro, parpadeé un par de veces y sonreí. "¿Vamos a Ponyville?", me pregunto y yo lo quede mirando…pronto iba a anochecer.

.

"Vamos"

.

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

_**Espero que no les moleste, pero dejare muuuuuuchas dudas, consultas, y respuestas para el proximo capitulo...cuidense y tratare de subir el siguiente cap pronto...bye!**_


	9. ¿La Verdad Duele?

_**Lamento la espera...y cada vez me salen más cortos los capitulos ;-; ...puto colegio que da jodidos trabajos, tareas, pruebas u.u...los habia dejado de lado pero trataré...en serio...trataré de subir más seguido...aunque los caps sean super cortos...ok?**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: ¿La Verdad Duele?**

**.**

**POV GoldenShield**

.

Celestia estaba mordiendo mi oreja y acariciándome mi vientre con sus suaves y firmes cascos. Yo no mostraba ni la más mínima mueca de placer, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, pensaba en una pony rosa que conocí hace algún tiempo, una pony que me cambio la vida pero que al final tuve que borrarle la memoria…Pinkie Pie. Sabía que Shadow pensaba en ella mientras dormía en el calabozo…tantas noches leyéndole la mente y para solo notar que la pony que una vez ame sea la dueña de su corazón…eso me molestaba de una manera increíble. En un acto reflejo golpee el suelo con fuerza y Celestia se alejó un poco, me miró preocupada y en eso pude reaccionar. "Lo siento, Princesa…ando algo distraído", ella suspira, "aún piensas en Pinkie, ¿no?", asentí y suspiré, "Nunca la olvide, Celestia…aunque este contigo mi corazón pertenece a ella, sé que no me reprochas eso pero creo que no debería seguir siendo tu capricho…usa a otro guardia, tengo un pegaso que aniquilar", me levante y Celestia me quedo mirando. Hice una reverencia y me di media vuelta…solo para sentir como ella me jalaba mi cola. Me giré solo para ver que me esperaba con sus piernas abiertas, a lo que me sonrojé un montón. "Es cierto, eres mi capricho pues nunca podre tenerte…pero eso no significa que no pueda hechizarte para que me veas como tu amada pony color rosa…o para que te parezca irresistible", me guiña un ojo y yo trague saliva. "P-Princesa…", digo y olfateo un poco, inmediatamente me llego un aroma que conocía muy bien…trate de controlarme pero termine acercándome lentamente hacia Celestia. –Carajo… - alcance a pensar antes que el cuerno de mi princesa empezara a brillar…

**.**

**POV Shadow**

.

Bloody y Angel entraron a Ponyville y yo me quede oculto en el bosque EverFree. Me dijeron que comprarían suministros y que nos veríamos en la cabaña a medianoche. Acepte sin dudar y estaba esperando a que se oscureciera lo suficiente para pasar casi desapercibido.

.

"**Shadow…amor… ¿en serio me engañaras por esa perra?"**. Escuche y sentí como Roxie apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro…tenía su aspecto de siempre, joven y hermosa como la primera vez que la vi, en ese maldito recuerdo.

.

"Hola", le dije cortante…sentí el suspiro de ella y la miré, tenía sus cascos juntos y miraba el vacio. "… ¿estás bien?" le pregunte más por cortesía que porque ella me importara, total…casi me ha matado varias veces, ¿no?

.

"Estaré bien…tu solo cuídala…como me cuidaste a mí". Me sorprendí con esas palabras…lo admito…no me lo esperaba. Roxie derramo unas lágrimas y la abracé con un ala. "No llores…a ti solo te viene lo sicótico, no lo depresivo" le dije y soltó unas risillas. "Creo que tienes razón…y perdón por tratar de matarte…soy algo celosa", ahora yo sonreí… "lo note hace mucho".

.

Ella se aparto y me miro unos segundos, a los ojos. Eran iguales a los de Pinkie, color celeste. En eso una duda me embargó y unas imágenes se metieron en mi mente. Roxie se acerco lentamente hacia mí y me deposito un suave beso en los labios. Pensé en apartarla pero algo raro empezó a pasar. Cerré los ojos y le seguí el beso, mientras mi corazón empezó a acelerarse a medida que este se alargaba. Roxie me empujo con suavidad y yo me recosté en el pasto, quedando ella encima de mí. Rompí el beso para tomar aire y entreabrí los ojos…apenas la vi se me corto la respiración.

.

"¡Q-Qui-en e-eres?!", dije al notar que Roxie no estaba encima mío, si no una pegaso de color blanco con unos ojos verde claro. Su crin era de un color celeste y tenía un rayo amarillo en esta.

.

"Lo siento Shadow…así soy en realidad… y me llamo White", me besa la nariz y se sienta a un lado mío. Su CutieMark era un relámpago doble de color celeste con una corchea en su interior, de color negro. Su cola era del mismo color que su crin y tenía el mismo relámpago amarillo.

.

Me senté y la miré algo extrañado…ella se limitó a señalar mi collar. "Yo…morí hace mucho tiempo al igual que nuestra hija, Winter…tu collar permite hacer ilusiones y yo lo use un poco para mostrarte lo que te pasara si estas con esa lunática"…apenas dijo eso siento como una potrilla me abraza por mi espalda y me muerde una oreja…quede shockeado con tal golpe sentimental y White tomo a la potrilla en brazos…era una pegaso de color blanco y crin y cola celeste. Uno de sus ojos era de un color carmín oscuro y el otro igual a los míos. La mire y me empezaron a brotar lágrimas, nublándome la vista. Winter se separo de su madre y camino hacia mí, me tomo un casco y yo en un reflejo la abracé…mojaba su crin con mis lágrimas y esta me abrazaba con sus suaves y pequeños brazos. "Papá…no llores", me dijo con una melodiosa voz y sentí como mi corazón se detenía en ese instante…seguían llegando imágenes a mi mente pero había una pregunta que aun no tenía respuesta. Mire a White y estaba por articular unas palabras, a lo que me tapo la boca con un casco. "Te preguntarás como es esto posible, ¿no?...pues no tienes 16 como pensabas…o como aparentas amor", me regaló una sonrisa y apartó su casco…seguía sin entender del todo. "Lo sabrás a su momento…por ahora tienes a una pony que ver". Dicho esto tanto White como Winter desaparecieron y mi collar dejo de brillar…era de noche y estaba completamente sudado. Me levante y mire a todos lados, algo perdido. "Una ilusión…todo fue una simple ilusión…Roxie no existe...ella está en mi mente", cerré los ojos y empecé a caminar hacia Sugarcube Corner. Roxie…o White tiene razón…tengo una pony que visitar…y un secreto que sonsacar.

**.**

**POV Narrador:**

.

Pinkie se encontraba recostada en su cama con la vista clavada en el techo. Los señores Cake's habían llegado hace unos días y notaron casi de inmediato el cambio en la pony fiestera. "Tarde o temprano mejorara", acordaron entre ellos, aún preocupados y siguieron con la atención de la tienda. Se habían enterado por Twilight lo sucedido con Shadow hace ya unas semanas y no quisieron meterse más en el asunto.

.

Pinkie pensaba en lo mucho que quería a Shadow, pero sabría el daño que le haría si aceptaba sus sentimientos. El pegaso vio una puerta que solo ella conocía, una puerta trampa y eso la perturbaba. -¿Cómo es eso posible?...nadie conocía de esa puerta más que yo…y mis victimas- piensa y suspira. –Lo mejor será decirle la verdad…- se le escapan algunas lágrimas y cierra los ojos. "No tardará en volver…"

.

-Meanwhile in other side to Ponyville-

.

Shadow caminaba hacia Sugarcube Corner con cautela…casi sin ser visto. Solo tenía a una pony en mente y esa era Pinkie. Pero estaba tan cegado en su objetivo que no sentía la presencia de cierto pony que lo seguía de cerca…un unicornio que con anterioridad lo había dejado fuera de combate por unas semanas…un unicornio que ya tenía listas sus dagas de hielo y esperaba el momento justo para atacar…

.

"Vamos…acércate…trata de llegar con ella y ni sentirás como clavo esto en tu corazón…jeje". GoldenShield seguía cautelosamente a Shadow, quien cada vez se acercaba más y más a su destino…a lo lejos se podía ver la casa con forma de dulce…y el corazón del joven pegaso se aceleraba a cada paso.

.

"Pinkie…no tardaré"

.

**-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-**

* * *

_**Chan...los que me conocen a fondo saben quien es White...y los que han analizado mi relato notaran que hace mucho...pero mucho estaba dando indicios de que: Roxie habia cambiado y que cada vez se salia más de contexto.**_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado...y honestamente este pequeño cap lo tenia planeado hace mucho...solo me falto el tiempo de escribirlo...cuidense y subire el siguiente lo más pronto que pueda.**_

_**Bye c:**_


	10. La Dulzura del Amor, y de la Venganza

_**Hola a todos!...este cap va dedicado a un muuuuy buen amigo mio: Blas Fun-Night...quien me motivo a cambiar de rating mi fic XD...bueno disfruten el cap amigos n.n**_

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 10: La Dulzura del Amor, y de la Venganza  
**

**.**

**POV Shadow:**

.

Me encontraba frente a Sugarcube Corner admirando el lugar. Había considerado entrar por la puerta, pero quizás los señores Cake ya se habían enterado de mi "conflicto" de hace unas semanas…no me convenía arriesgarme.

.

Miré una ventana entreabierta y se me formo una sonrisa. Alcé vuelo con lentitud y me encamine hacia ella, la termine de abrir sin hacer ruido y entre en silencio, cerrándola después. Apenas di unos pasos sentí una presencia detrás de mí. Me gire con rapidez y le agarre el casco a una sombra que apuntaba un cuchillo a mi rostro. Caí de espaldas y la sombra cayó sobre mí. La patee lanzándola hacia la pared y se escucho un grito ahogado, un grito de mare…me levanté con rapidez y la mire, un haz de luz cortaba la habitación y caía en el rostro de la pony frente a mi…retrocedí un paso por la impresión.

.

"Pinkie…", murmuré y un nudo se formo en mi garganta. Esto no tenía ni un puto sentido.

.

"Hola, Shady", me miraba fijamente a los ojos y estos parecían no tener vida. Del cuchillo caían unas gotas de sangre que se veían de un negro brillante a la luz de la Luna. En eso siento un ligero ardor en mi brazo izquierdo y me miro, tenía un corte algo profundo y sangraba un poco. Ni lo había sentido.

.

"Vaya…me arriesgue por venir a verte y que bonita forma de recibirme, ¿no crees?", me reí un poco y se le formo una sonrisa macabra…poco a poco se borro la sonrisa de mi rostro y una gota de sudor empezó a correr por mi frente… -Tranquilo…mantén la calma- pensé para mí y trague saliva. "Pinkie…baja eso", ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

.

"Lo siento Shady…averiguaste mi secreto y debes morir", dicho esto Pinkie se lanza sobre mí y yo la esquivo, corriéndome hacia un lado. Tuve la oportunidad de herirla pero no me atreví, y cuando me lanzo un tajo hacia el rostro lo bloquee con uno de mis brazaletes, mirándola con seriedad.

.

"Pinkie, no quiero hacerte daño", la empuje y le quite el cuchillo…pero antes de poder darme cuenta ella saco otro y me lo clavo en mi hombro izquierdo, lo giró y me pateo en el mentón, haciéndome caer de espaldas. No me dolió mucho el golpe, pero mi hombro me ardía. Me levante en el acto y la vi sonriéndome burlesca a unos metros mío.

.

"Me pregunto cuántos Cupcakes podre hacer contigo…", gruñí por lo bajo y me acerque a ella. Pinkie se puso en posición pero no me importo. Solo esperaba una oportunidad y ya la veía venir.

.

Ella se movió primero, tratando de enterrarme el cuchillo en el cuello. Yo fui más rápido y le agarre su casco, con firmeza. Trato de golpearme pero la volví a sujetar y la acorrale contra la pared, mirándola a los ojos. Me pegó un cabezazo con tal fuerza que me rompió un poco mi frente y la sangre empezó a caer de esta, nublándome un ojo…pero yo en cambio rompí la distancia entre ambos y le robe un beso.

.

Pinkie no se resistió, es más, soltó el cuchillo y dejo de hacer fuerza para soltarse, siguiéndome el beso. Le solté sus cascos y la abrace, levantándola un poco del suelo y ella se colgó de mi cuello, subiendo sus piernas a mi cadera.

.

Ella entreabrió un poco su boca y no dude en adentrarme dentro de ella, para que nuestras lenguas danzaran en un baile que ambos ansiábamos desde hace tiempo. El hecho de que nuestro amor estuviera prohibido nos hacia desearnos el uno al otro con fuerza al punto en que ya no podíamos controlarnos. Un punto en que la razón y el pensamiento quedan de lado, y el instinto es el que guía nuestros cuerpos.

.

No me di cuenta cuando la lleve a la cama, ni cuando estaba encima de ella besándole su cuello y bajando lentamente, solo disfrutaba del momento y de los leves jadeos de la pony frente a mí, de sus leves estremecimientos mientras más me acercaba a mi destino…y del sonrojo en su rostro cuando con extrema delicadeza le separe sus piernas para ver su intimidad frente a mí.

.

No fue necesario el acercarme más para sentir la esencia de ella, ni fue necesario para poder notar que estaba más que lista para lo que se venía. Esa fragancia era envolvente, llenaba todo mi ser y me relamía por sentirla más y más.

.

Me incline olfateando lentamente y dejando descansar mi aliento en su flor, a lo que note como Pinkie se llevaba un casco a la boca para morderlo. Le sonreí y le deposite un suave beso en el centro de su sexo. Mi compañera se estiro, presa de un estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo y sonreí para mis adentros, dándole besos suaves y cortos en toda su intimidad mientras le masajeaba sus flancos con sutileza. Pinkie emitía gemidos armoniosos y suaves, que me motivaban a seguir y ser algo más atrevido. No paso mucho para que mis besos se hicieran más largos y algo más bruscos…y que mi lengua se metiera en ellos.

.

Los gemidos de Pinkie iban en aumento mientras yo recorría sus labios con la punta de mi lengua, llevándola del casco a las puertas de un paraíso que ambos desconocíamos…por el momento.

.

En un momento empecé a recordar algunas imágenes fugaces, pero las ignore. No quería arruinar el momento y ansiaba probar algo más.

.

Con mis cascos le abrí la entrada de su intimidad, ya bastante humedecida por sus mismos fluidos y mi saliva, y le regale una última sonrisa a Pinkie, quien tenía los ojos algo desorbitados. No perdí el tiempo y empecé a lamer con lentitud, pero empujando un poco mi lengua. Los gemidos de ella eran más que audibles y no me sorprendió que cuando mi lengua se abrió paso dentro de ella, no hubiera podido aguantar más y con un orgasmo se haya dejado caer, agotada, en la cama.

.

Me separé con el rostro algo manchado y relamiéndome los labios, mirándola como jadeaba aún con las piernas abiertas. Trague lo poco que aún tenía dentro de mi boca y me subí encima de ella, besándola en los labios a lo que Pinkie no perdió el tiempo y me devolvió el beso, abrazándome e impidiéndome que me alejara…pero para lo que venía no planeaba alejarme en lo más mínimo.

.

Sentí como el casco de Pinkie agarraba mi miembro y lo dirigía hacia su intimidad, colocándolo en posición y me separe un poco, mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió y me beso la nariz.

.

"Hazme tuya…Shady", dijo en voz baja y me sonrió con ternura. Yo me incliné para besarla de nuevo y empuje con suavidad, tratando de abrirme paso lentamente para no hacerle daño. Pinkie abrió la boca mirando hacia el techo y baje un poco besándole su cuello con ternura. Poco a poco sentía como entraba dentro de ella, sentía el calor de la unión de nuestros sexos y como poco a poco nos uníamos en un solo ser.

.

Cuando logre estar completamente dentro de ella, la vi a los ojos algo sonrojado y note que se le habían caído algunas lágrimas. Me preocupe e iba a hablar cuando ella me tapo la boca con un casco. "Sigue, por favor", dijo en un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

.

La sujete de sus flancos y empecé a moverme con lentitud…y algo de torpeza. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que hice esto, y me imaginaba que antes debí haberlo hecho puesto que tuve una hija, pero lo sentía como la primera vez…olvidar no es tan malo.

.

Pinkie gemía con suavidad y de a poco agarraba el ritmo al momento. Coordinaba mis embestidas con los movimientos de ella y poco a poco me salía algo más natural.

.

Le mordí el cuello con suavidad mientras empezaba a embestirla cada vez más rápido, a lo que mi compañera soltó un grito de placer. Se sentía increíble. Era algo que no se podía describir con palabras, y me limité a disfrutarlo...y hacer disfrutar a Pinkie.

.

Ella babeaba un poco y tenía los ojos desorbitados, sonreí con eso y seguía manteniendo un ritmo rápido, y de a poco sentía como me iba acercando a mi límite. Trate de aguantarme pero sentía que era algo inútil así que me esmere en embestirla más rápido. Ella primero.

.

Pinkie se aferra a las sabanas y sus gemidos eran bastante fuertes, parecían gritos y al rato se sintió como el Sr. Cake golpeaba la puerta, aunque no me importo. Seguía aumentando el ritmo ayudándome con mis alas y Pinkie seguía gritando de placer con la mirada perdida.

.

Al cabo de un rato no pude aguantar más y la penetre una última vez, corriéndome al unísono con ella y besándola para acallar un último gemido de ambos. Se escuchaba como la cerradura se giraba en vano tratando de abrir la puerta y uno que otro garabato del Sr. Cake.

.

Me separé con una sonrisa y Pinkie me la devolvió en el acto. Su crin estaba alborotada como siempre y se le veía feliz. Le bese la nariz y vi como cerraba sus ojos para quedarse dormida…en verdad se agotó. Me levante de la cama, pero choque con algo a mis espaldas. Apenas me di vuelta un unicornio me agarro del cuello y lentamente mi cuerpo se empezó a congelar. El dolor era indescriptible y cerré los ojos, abriendo mi boca pero sin dejar escapar ningún sonido. Al cabo de un rato solo vi oscuridad…y GoldenShield me llevaba quien sabe donde...

.

-Espero…que Pinkie esté bien…- alcance a pensar y me deje llevar por el letargo.

.

**-Fin del Capitulo-**

* * *

_**Fue un cap divertido de escribir...espero que lo hayan disfrutado y es el primero que escribo con escenas +18...dejenme un review diciendome como me quedo u.u ...adios c:**_


	11. Dentro de una Mente Distorsionada (P 1)

**_Hola...este cap lo subire dividido en 2 partes, debido a que me saldra muuuuy extenso...y he tenido muy poco tiempo para avanzar en mi fic. Aparte de eso he estado lleno de evaluaciones en el liceo...disfruten el cap n.n_**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 11: Dentro de una Mente Distorsionada P.1**

.

**POV Narrador:**

.

**-In Shadow Mind –**

.

Shadow se encontraba en una amplia habitación con varios cuadros en las paredes, que estaban pintadas de un color celeste cielo con unos diseños de rosas negras. Al centro de la misma había una cama de dos plazas con un cobertor azul oscuro, y dentro estaba el pegaso de pelaje negro, durmiendo abrazado por su esposa, White.

.

Como cada mañana en la casa del pegaso, los rayos del astro de Celestia se colaban entre las persianas. Pero esta vez iban dirigidos al rostro del apuesto joven que estaba acostado. Aparentaba unos 23 años.

.

Shadow entreabrió sus ojos al sentir el ataque de los rayos solares y se percató en el acto del ligero peso sobre su pecho…y que su cuerpo se sentía diferente. Levanto un casco tapando su visión a la ventana y se fijo en la pegaso que descansaba con una sonrisa en el rostro sobre su pecho.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH", gritó, a lo que White abrió inmediatamente sus ojos, se separo de él mirándolo confundida y lo vio caer de la cama. Enarco una ceja mientras Shadow se levantaba lentamente y retrocedía hacia la pared.

.

"¿Tuviste un mal sueño?", la pegaso parecía acostumbrada a ver cosas así y se acerca a él con naturalidad. En cambio Shadow tenía una expresión acorde a su elemento en el rostro: Confusión total.

.

"Creo que si fue un mal sueño… ¿estás bien Shady?", esta vez el pegaso asintió lentamente y trago saliva, recordaba con claridad que la misma White por medio de una ilusión le explico que había muerto.

.

"¿E-esto es u-un sue-sueño?", White se sienta al lado de su esposo y le toma su casco, apoyándose en el hombro de él. Shadow no se apartó.

.

"No, no lo es…y no es la primera vez que tienes malos sueños Shadow", dijo ella y cerró los ojos. "Ese collar solo te trae problemas", suspiro y el pegaso reacciono, bajando la mirada a su casco izquierdo, y mirando como ella lo sujetaba.

.

"… ¿Cuantos años tengo?", preguntó por fin, ya más calmado. White lo miro a los ojos.

.

"Cuando te conocí tenias 16, ahora tenemos una hija de 6 años…tienes 24 Shady", dijo algo apenada y bajo las orejas al igual que su mirada. Shadow quedo algo pensativo y subió su casco libre, acariciándole la mejilla a su compañera. Con el solo tacto de su casco empezó a recordar de a poco.

.

"Bueno, creo que iré a conocer nuestra casa, y a hacer el desayuno jeje", dijo con naturalidad y le levanto el rostro, besándole la nariz.

.

En el momento en que White le sonrío de vuelta, se abalanzó sobre él y lo beso, su mente borró todo recuerdo de Pinkamena Diane Pie.

.

**-In the Dungeon of the Castle-**

.

Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, GoldenShield, Discord y las ManeSix, exceptuando a Pinkie, estaban frente a un televisor que el Dios del Caos había puesto sobre la cabeza de Shadow, y que mostraba todo lo que el unicornio que le había jurado odio eterno al pegaso le hacía recordar. Todos estaban en un calabozo, aunque tenían sillones bastante cómodos para sentarse, gracias al mismo Dios del Caos. Pero, desde el momento en que se pudo ver a White en la pantalla, la Princesa Celestia empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Twilight lo notó de inmediato.

.

"¿Ocurre algo princesa?", pregunto la alumna estrella de ella, a lo que la Monarca del Sol respondió, recuperando su compostura.

.

"Tranquila, Twilight…concentrémonos en ver los secretos de este psicópata", dijo recalcando la última palabra, ocasionando un suspiro de Twilight y una mirada fugaz de La Princesa Luna.

.

-Esto no terminara nada bien- pensó la princesa y trago saliva.

**.**

**-In Shadow Mind-**

.

Shadow cumplió lo dicho y recorrió la casa, desde su entrada hasta el ático y bodega. Era una casa de 2 pisos sobre una nube, bastante alejada de Ponyville, llegando casi a las montañas. Estaba pintada a escala de grises, y los marcos de la puerta y ventanas eran de un negro reluciente. Al entrar por la puerta principal se podía admirar una escalera a la derecha para poder acceder al segundo piso, un pasillo al fondo que llevaba a tres puertas: la de la izquierda a la cocina, la de la derecha a la bodega y la del fondo a un comedor que según recordaba solo usaban cuando tenían invitados; y una puerta a la izquierda, que al abrir noto admirado el hermoso salón que se abría ante él: habían varios sillones y un sofá para tres ponys, un televisor en un mueble que tenía un Equipo debajo y 4 parlantes a los lados. Lo prendió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento, cuando sonó "So Far Away" de A7X. Al rato bajo White con una potrilla en su lomo, y al girarse para verlas noto que en una esquina del Salón había un mini bar, con una barra y varias botellas en vidrieras, incluyendo una gran variedad de vasos. Mezclando todo eso con el pintado color carmín oscuro de las paredes, los diseños de rosas negras y unos trazados en amarillo eléctrico; esa sala era increíble.

.

White apago el Equipo y Winter salto sobre su padre, a lo que este la abrazo y le revolvió la crin.

.

"Como está la criatura más hermosa de este mundo", le dice mientras alzaba en el aire a la potrilla en sus brazos y lentamente iba perdiendo el equilibrio para caerse de espaldas. Winter solo se reía

.

"Ya, ¡papa!...suéltame jaja" se reía a carcajadas cuando cayó sobre el pecho del pegaso y este le hacía cosquillas. White se limitaba a mirar con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina por una puerta lateral. Al rato Shadow con Winter en su lomo estaban con ella.

.

"Oh no…yo cocinare", dijo el pegaso, a lo que la potrilla bajo de su lomo y este se dispuso a lavarse sus cascos. La pegaso blanca y de crin color cielo lo abrazo por su espalda y ayudándose con sus alas, se elevo un poco y le beso una mejilla, A lo que Shadow sólo se limito a sonreír.

.

Luego, con sus cascos limpios y caminando en dos patas, se gira y le sonríe a Winter.

.

"Muy bien, señorita… ¿Qué desea comer?", le dice a la pequeña potrilla, a lo que esta sonriente, le dice:

.

"¡Panqueques!", grito emocionada la pequeña, a lo que Shadow se rió.

.

El joven pegaso le revolvió la crin y se puso cascos a la obra, buscando en los estantes que ya conocía de viejas memorias, todo lo que iba a necesitar mientras White colocaba la mesa. Al cabo de un rato los panqueques estaban listos, al igual que dos tazas de café y una de leche. Entre ambos las llevaron a la mesa, mientras Winter esperaba ansiosa su desayuno.

.

La comida fue en silencio, pero en la cual intercambiaban constantes miradas entre los tres. Se notaba lo mucho que se querían en el ambiente, y Shadow no recordaba en lo más mínimo todo lo que había vivido en su "sueño". Para él, solo fue una especie de pesadilla.

.

Solo una pesadilla.

**.**

**-In the Dungeon of the Castle-**

.

Pinkie estaba sentada a la izquierda de la Princesa Celestia. Acababa de llegar y al ver los recuerdos de Shadow, su crin se alisó y bajo sus orejas.

.

"Se ve…feliz", murmuró por lo bajo, a lo que Rainbow se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con un ala. Pinkie se recargó en su hombro.

.

"Quiero que vuelva"

**.**

**-In Shadow Mind-**

.

Luego de lavar los platos, Shadow se encamino a su bodega, bajando las escaleras iluminándose con su collar y caminando hacia una pared. El lugar estaba lleno de diversas clases de licores, clasificados por tipo y grado alcohólico, y también había varias cajas de considerable tamaño con alimentos no perecibles. Su collar brillo en un tono cobrizo y atravesó el muro, llegando a una armería. Era una habitación pequeña, con cientos de armas cortos punzantes en las paredes, desde espadas, cimitarras y machetes, hasta corvos, dagas, puñales y cuchillos de diversas clases. Al fondo estaban sus dos brazaletes en un estante. Camina a ellos y se los coloca, ajustándolos bien y probando si funcionaban, lo que le generó una gran sonrisa.

.

Al rato repitió el mismo proceso de vuelta y salió de su bodega, encontrándose con la pequeña potrilla de pelaje blanco, esperándolo algo impaciente.

.

"Papá, podrías…ya sabes…emm", bajó un poco la mirada y tomo aire. Shadow sonrió ante eso y se sentó frente a ella, imaginándose la pregunta. Winter se aclaro la garganta y abrió la boca, a lo que el pegaso se la tapó con un casco.

.

"Déjame adivinar. Quieres que use mi armadura, ¿no?", la potrilla asiente aún con el casco de Shadow en su boca y se separa, sonriéndole.

.

"¿Lo harás?", preguntó ilusionada y levantándose en el acto. White se asomaba desde la escalera, mirando la escena y Shadow asintió lentamente. "¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!", grito Winter y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, a lo que éste le devolvió el abrazo. White bajo lentamente y se acercó a ellos, sonriéndoles. El pegaso se levanto con la potrilla en brazos y se la paso a su madre, quien la bajo al suelo con delicadeza y la miro correr a su cuarto para terminar de prepararse.

.

"Su primer día…cómo pasa el tiempo" dijo White, a lo que Shadow la abrazó, levantándola del suelo ya que él caminaba en dos cascos y le robo un beso.

.

"Sigues siendo igual de hermosa como cuando te conocí", le dice el pegaso a lo que un leve sonrojo subió a las mejillas de White.

.

"Ya…bájame" dijo apoyándose en su pecho con sus cascos mientras trataba de alcanzar el suelo con sus piernas, pero Shadow la atrajo más hacia él y la acorraló contra una pared. Le miraba con una sonrisa picara a lo que White se sonrojaba cada vez más.

.

"Sabes que no quieres que te suelte", dijo el pegaso acercándose lentamente hacia ella y entrecerrando sus ojos, aún con su sonrisa. White seguía bastante sonrojada aunque sonríe un poco y le sigue el juego. Al poco rato lo abrazaba con sus brazos y piernas mientras Shadow la mantenía acorralada contra una pared.

.

"…Ejem…" dijo una vocecilla al lado de ellos. Shadow se separó lentamente y la miró, mientras se escuchaba como su compañera tragaba saliva. "…Vamos tarde, y no se han arreglado. No quiero llegar tarde mi primer día…luego intercambien toda la saliva que quieran", dicho esto la pequeña se da media vuelta y se va al salón, dejando a sus padres atónitos y con el rostro completamente rojo.

.

"Creo…que tenemos un par de cosas que conversar con ella", dijo Shadow dejando a White con cuidado en el suelo y riéndose algo nervioso.

.

"Si, eso parece", respondió algo más serena, a lo que le sonrío a Shadow y le guiño un ojo. "Iré a arreglarme, bajo en unos minutos", luego de eso se encamino hacia el dormitorio de ambos, escaleras arriba. Shadow solo la vio irse y luego su collar brillo un poco, apareciendo en el cuarto detrás de ella.

.

"Sabes, yo también debo ponerme mi uniforme jaja", le sonríe a lo que la pegaso le pasa su cola por su cuello, girando un poco su cuello y sonriéndole.

.

"Bueno, hazlo…no tenemos mucho tiempo", le guiña un ojo y se encamina al armario, abriéndolo y notándose diversos vestidos, y algunos trajes de los Wonderbolts. Tomó uno y lo llevo a la cama, a lo que sentándose en esta empezó a colocárselo. En cambio, Shadow camino a una esquina de la habitación abriendo otro armario semioculto, sacando una brillante armadura dorada de este y empezó a colocársela. Era la de un guardia real.

.

Después de un rato, White ya vestida con su traje de Wonderbolt y con su crin peinada mientras que Shadow listo con su armadura real, salen del cuarto encontrándose con una potrilla impaciente y con una morral en su espalda.

.

"¿Listos?...tenemos que irnos, ¡ya!", apuraba la pequeña y Shadow la tomo en brazos, mientras White tomaba la pequeña morral. Un brillo intenso cubrió el lugar y los tres desaparecieron.

.

**-Fin del Capitulo-**

* * *

_**Si tienen alguna duda, pues mi historia esta terminando, me gustaria que la preguntaran...hacia podria empezar a planear un cap de respuestas para los que no las pueden encontrar con facilidad...pues en estos 10 capitulos y medio he puesto muchos mensajes entrelineas...cuidense mucho**_


	12. Dentro de una Mente Distorsionada (P 2)

_**Lamento la espera, una hospitalización, pruebas finales, falta de inspiración y un cambio de pc causan estragos antes de las vacaciones...este es el penultimo capitulo de esta historia, que aunque me he demorado mucho en actualizar, se que ha sido del goce de mucho...la espera tendra sus frutos, aqui la parte 2.**_

* * *

.

**Capítulo 11: Dentro de una Mente Distorsionada P.2**

**.**

**-En el castillo-**

.

Celestia y Luna eran las únicas de todos los presentes, ignorando a Discord, que no se veían tan sorprendidos por el pasado del joven pegaso…es más…se veían temerosas.

.

"Golden…creo que ya es suficiente", dijo la Princesa Celestia pero el joven unicornio levanto su casco, haciéndola callar.

.

"Esto no se acabará hasta que vea todo…luego lo mataré", dijo fríamente y su cuerno brillo con más intensidad.

**.**

**-En la Mente de Shadow-**

.

Cuando Shadow abrió los ojos, los tres habían llegado a la escuela en Ponyville. Habían varios potrillos jugando, ya que las clases aún no empezaban, y un grupo de pequeños que molestaban a una pequeña pegaso de pelaje gris. Shadow se acercó hacia allí mientras Winter y White lo miraban.

.

"Esa no es forma de tratar a una señorita", les dice con un tono serio y una media sonrisa, a lo que los potrillos lo miraron y retrocedieron al notar la armadura. Él sonrió y le extendió su casco a la pegaso, a lo que esta sólo lo miro. Sus ojos eran algo curiosos, se desviaban y le costaba enfocar el casco del pegaso. Al final lo toma y se levanta.

.

"Gracias, señor", la pequeña levantó la vista y le sonrió. Sus ojos eran de un color amarillo bastante bonito al igual que su crin, que era un poco más clara.

.

"Por nada, ¿cómo te llamas pequeña?", preguntó Shadow apartando su casco. Winter estaba al lado de su papá y miraba curiosa a la pequeña.

.

"Derpy Hooves, señor..."

.

"Vaya, que bonito nombre…yo soy Winter", dijo la pequeña y le extendió su casco. Luego Shadow se alejó lentamente y camino hacia White, quien conversaba con la profesora, una joven pony llamada Cherilee.

.

"No se preocupe, señorita Shining…su hija está en buenos cascos", dijo la profesora y miro al pegaso que caminaba hacia ella. Le sonrío y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

.

"No nos preocupábamos, que tenga un bonito día", dijo este llevándose a su esposa a otro lugar, mientras le besaba la nariz. "¿Estás segura que no quieres que te vaya a dejar? ...no me hago problemas", le pregunta al tiempo en que la abrazaba. Ella se ríe.

.

"Tranquilo, puedo irme sola, Shady jeje…además tienes que ir al trabajo", le besa la nariz y se separa, sonriéndole. El pegaso le guiña un ojo y luego los cierra, pensando en su próximo destino. Comprobó que la Princesa estaba en su trono y desapareció, alcanzando a decir:

.

"Te amo, White"

**.**

**-En el castillo-**

.

Twilight miraba incrédula la pantalla. Vio como el pegaso evocaba el rostro de Celestia y como desapareció de Ponyville. Pestañeó un par de veces y tragó saliva al verlo en el salón real del Castillo, haciendo una reverencia ante Celestia y solicitando sus órdenes del día.

.

"Necesito que visites AppleLoosa, hay un pirómano haciendo de las suyas…lleva cuantos guardias necesites…y suerte", dijeron las dos princesas, la que estaba a la izquierda de Twilight y la de la pantalla. Todos los presentes miraron a la princesa y esta tenía su vista clavada en los recuerdos del pegaso.

.

"Esto aún no termina, Shadow"

**.**

**-En la Mente de Shadow-**

.

"Como mande, princesa", dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, pensando en su destino. Su collar le era muy útil, era tan fuerte como un pony terrestre, ágil por ser un pegaso y ese preciado elemento desarmónico, su maldición como solía llamarle, al fin podía tener un uso beneficioso para Equestria. Y de paso cumplía su sueño de la infancia: ser un guardia real. Tener un buen trabajo, una hermosa hija y una hermosa esposa…no podía pedir nada más.

.

A los pocos segundos estaba en AppleLoosa, a escasos metros de un unicornio que lanzaba llamaradas de fuego desde su cuerno, asustando a los habitantes e incendiando los edificios. Se acerco a él lentamente, sin cambiar su mirada imparcial, casi de aburrimiento, y le llama la atención con un bostezo. El unicornio de pelaje y crin de distintas tonalidades rojas lo mira con seriedad, era bastante corpulento y más alto que Shadow.

.

"¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí?, ¡lárgate cabrón!", le dice con un acento algo extraño, a lo que el pegaso se ríe.

.

"Lo siento, ordenes de Celestia", dice guiñándole un ojo el joven pegaso. El unicornio soltó un gruñido y formo un hacha de fuego con magia, levantándola y dejándola caer sobre Shadow, el que se limito a cubrirse con un brazalete, bloqueando el golpe. El unicornio lo quedo mirando algo intrigado.

.

"Je…debió haberte destrozado el brazo…no eres un guardia común", Shadow le sonríe y aparta el hacha, estirando una de sus dagas, pero aún de pie con tres de sus patas.

.

"Tú lo has dicho, bro", en menos de un segundo Shadow estaba detrás del Unicornio y lo patea, lanzándolo a tierra, saltando con rapidez para clavarle una daga en el cuello; pero recibiendo una bola de fuego que lo lanzó varios metros atrás. Por lo menos su armadura disolvió el ataque, aunque le dolió.

.

"Menudo pendejo…con eso no me ganaras jeje", su cuerno brillaba con intensidad y antes de que el pegaso pudiera levantarse, cientos de espadas de fuego cortaban el aire hacia él. Antes de que impactaran, se le formo una sonrisa.

.

Bomb

.

Una explosión que provoca una mini tormenta de arena sacudió al pequeño poblado. Braeburn y el Sheriff miraban impávidos lo sucedido, y ambos se sacaron el sombrero, pensando lo peor…pero esto recién comenzaba. Poco a poco se fue disipando la polvareda y el unicornio confiado seguía mirando la tumba del guardia ante él. Pero de un momento a otro se pudo distinguir una silueta, en dos cascos con sus brazos cubriéndose el rostro, con forma de cruz. Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente del pony color rojo sangre y Shadow lo miraba a los ojos. El verde que solía tener de costumbre fue reemplazado por un carmín, al igual que la sangre que corría por sus brazos, torso, rostro y piernas. Todo su cuerpo estaba herido y su armadura en el suelo, hecha pedazos.

.

"Creo…que cometiste la peor decisión de tu vida, amigo", dijo Shadow antes de desvanecerse. El unicornio no alcanzo a moverse antes de sentir una puñalada certera en su costado y una patada en el rostro, que lo mando con rapidez contra la comisaria, atravesando el muro y cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo, inconsciente.

.

"Menuda mierda de adversario", dijo el pegaso mientras su collar brillaba levemente y le cerraba sus heridas. Poco a poco se acercaban los aldeanos asustados y lo encerraban. Algunos envalentonados por el ver derrotado al unicornio fueron a golpearlo, a lo que Braeburn los echó sin vacilar. Al poco rato este se acerca, atravesando la multitud y llegando donde el pegaso.

.

"No sé como agrad…"

.

"No es nada…es mi trabajo, amigo", le cortó la palabra Shadow y tomo su armadura destrozada, desapareciendo después.

.

Al cabo de un rato aparece en el salón real y notó a una Celestia nerviosa, dando órdenes y mandando guardias sin detenerse ni a respirar…todo mientras escribía cartas. Shadow se acerca lentamente y a un guardia de menor rango le pasa su armadura, éste la llevo a reparar.

.

"¿Sucede algo, princesa?"

.

Celestia se detuvo a mirar al guardia frente a ella. Tenía un aspecto horrible, su crin alborotada y algunas lágrimas de desesperación. En el momento en que se acercó al pegaso, éste presintió algo malo.

.

"Shadow, tenemos un problema", dijo nerviosa la princesa.

.

"Cual seria, su alteza…si esta a mi alcance cuente con mi ayuda", respondió, sagaz, el joven pegaso.

.

"Es White...hay un incendio en tu casa"

.

Shadow abrió los ojos como platos y desapareció en menos de un segundo. La princesa lo siguió pero ni lo noto siquiera. Frente a él estaba la casa que con tanto esfuerzo había comprado para ambos, ardiendo y con muchos ponys bomberos tratando de apaciguar las llamas. Sin perder el tiempo alzo vuelo hacia la casa pero Celestia lo agarro con magia. Shadow maldijo por lo bajo.

.

"SUELTAME MIERDA…¡MI FAMILIA ESTA ADENTRO!", aparece un cuchillo y con fuerza se lo lanza a la soberana del sol, atravesando el escudo y obligándola a apartarse. El arma se clavo en el suelo, hiriéndole un casco a la princesa, la que bufó de molestia. Los guardias se abalanzan sobre Shadow y lo reducen, agarrándolo entre varios, a lo que éste no se da por vencido y trataba de ir a la casa, arrastrando a cinco guardias mientras más se sumaban a sujetarlo. Al final quedo tirado en el piso, llorando y mirando cómo se quemaba su casa.

.

En eso, como aguja en su mente, recordó el depósito de gas que había instalado hace poco.

.

"Mierda, no", la explosión lo mando volando contra un árbol, junto a los guardias que lo sujetaban. Celestia hizo un escudo mágico y se protegió de la misma, mientras que los bomberos se apartaban con velocidad. Un grito desgarrador corto el aire y a Shadow se le corto la respiración. A este grito femenino se le sumo uno más agudo, de potrilla, y las lágrimas le nublaron la vista.

.

"Oh Dios, no…", se levanto, herido y camino como podía hacia la casa. Tenía un ala rota y un casco lastimado, pero ignoraba eso. Sólo le importaba llegar a ese grito de auxilio.

.

Una segunda explosión lo hizo caer. Se escuchaban golpes contra la puerta envuelta en llamas y los gritos desgarradores de las dos criaturas dentro de la casa. Shadow se levanto de nuevo y emprendió el paso hacia la casa, apenas podía avanzar por el calor, se estaba sofocando y…

.

La puerta se abrió.

.

Una pegaso envuelta en llamas salió corriendo de la casa y se lanzó al suelo, rodando en un intento desesperado por apagar el fuego que cubría su pelaje, cola y crin. El corazón de Shadow se detuvo y corrió como pudo hacia ese cuerpo, que yacía inerte frente a él. Un bombero lo abrazo, apartándolo y otros le apagaron el fuego con magia, y empezaron a curarla y tratar de reanimarla. El pegaso adolorido trato de soltarse pero el bombero era más fuerte, sosteniéndolo y apartándolo.

.

"¡WHITE!, SUELTAME MIERDA, ¡QUIERO VER A MI ESPOSA!", estiro una de sus dagas para clavársela en el rostro pero sintió un leve pinchazo en el cuello. Con el rabillo del ojo distinguió a una enfermera y luego se le nublo la vista, cayendo inerte sobre el pony frente a él. Le habían inyectado un sedante.

**.**

**-En el Castillo-**

.

Todos los presentes estaban llorando, todos menos la monarca del Sol, quien se mantenía imparcial en todo el asunto, con su vista fija en el pegaso frente a ella. GoldenShield se mantuvo algo firme, pero tenía el rostro cambiado.

.

"Luego de eso, desperté en el hospital", las Mane Six palidecieron al escuchar esa voz. El mismo Discord arqueo una ceja y las princesas se pusieron algo nerviosas.

.

"Mis heridas estaban mejor", dijo Shadow con unas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y la vista en el suelo. "Me levanté y consulte a la primera enfermera que vi por White Shining y Winter Wind. Fue un shock el saber que fallecieron. Pero lo fue más el saber que estuvieron treinta minutos envueltas en llamas". Abre los ojos, mirando fijamente y con frialdad a Celestia.

.

"SOLO TREINTA MINUTOS"

.

Silencio…nadie movía un musculo…luego se escuchaban los sollozos de Shadow.

.

"Si me hubiera mandado a llamar, en vez de haber mandado a sus mediocres guardias, podría haberlas salvado. Pero no, claro…usted princesa consentida de mierda podía solucionarlo todo. Y NO HIZO UNA MIERDA", se abalanzo sobre ella y las cadenas lo retuvieron, estaba furioso. La Princesa solo lo miraba.

.

"Debería matar a su preciada alumna, para que vea lo que sentí, ¿o que tal a su hermana?, ¿o a su sobrina?...da igual…todos morirán esta noche", su collar brilla y las luces se apagan, en el acto los cuernos de las princesas y de Twilight se encienden. Shadow no estaba.

.

"Que comience el juego".

.

**-Fin del Capitulo-**

* * *

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, el siguiente cap lo hare especial...personalmente tenia miedo de escribir este pero como ya pasamos la peor parte, no hay nada que perder...cuidense mucho y gracias por leer.**_


End file.
